Family
by Stellar Dragneel
Summary: Keluarga. Sebuah ikatan yang tercipta atas nama cinta dan penerimaan. Siapa pun dirimu, bagaimana latar belakangmu, dan bahkan tak peduli kasta sosial mu. Dia, hanya ingin melihat. Apakah keluarga itu layak untuk mendapatkan segalanya, setelah apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya? Dia datang untuk melihat, bukan balas dendam./Summary g nyambung/DLDR/Naruto is female
1. Chapter 1

**Family?**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kisimoto**

 **GJ/Abal/Typo/GsesuaiEYD/dll**

 **DLDR**

* * *

Bandara Konoha tampak ramai. Langkah kakinya berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar. Di telinga kiri dan kanannya terpasang earphone yang sedang memperdengarkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya. Gadis bersurai _soft blue_ itu hanya membawa sebuah tas ransel dalam perjalanannya. Tubuhnya dibalut jaket bulu yang melindunginya dari cuaca dingin Konoha, meski sudah mulai menghangat karena musim semi akan tiba beberapa hari lagi. Kaki jenjangnya dibalut jeans dan sneakers putih-biru kesukaannya. Rambut panjangnya diikat dan dilipas keatas asal dan sebuah kacamata hitam besar menutupi irish sapphirenya. Hingga getaran pada jam tangannya membuat ia meliriknya. _A Call_. Menghela nafas perlahan, dia pun menekan tombol hijau pada bagian bawah sebelah kiri jam tangannya. Suara di earphone pun berganti menjadi suara si penelepon.

"Ya?" Suara datarnya menjawab telepon itu.

"…"

"Hmm… Lakukan seperti rencana. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan curiga, meski begitu kalian harus berhati-hati. Aku tidak ingin liburanku kacau kali ini." Ujarnya dengan bahasa Spanyol fasih (berhubung saya g bisa, jadi ya dibikin gini ^_^ #peace V)

"…."

"Yeah, jika itu terjadi. Lakukan plan B dan plan E. Plan C hanya akan memberitahukan mereka posisiku."

"…."

"Ya, aku tahu-" Belum selesai ucapannya, tubuhnya terdorong ke samping. Inginnya dia marah, namun marah-marah hanya akan membuatnya kehilangan banyak tenaga, terbuang percuma.

"Sorry" Ucapnya yang merasa ini juga kesalahannya karena kurang memperhatikan jalan. Gadis bersurai _soft blue_ itu membantu penabraknya untuk memunguti barang-barangnya yang berupa berkas-entah-apa.

"Here, sorry for this" Ujarnya tanpa melihat. Fokusnya kembali pada suara khawatir yang keluar dari earphonenya. Mengabaikan sepasang mata yang menatapnya tajam tanpa berkedip.

"I'm fine. Oh, please… Steve. Berhentilah bertingkah seperti wanita tua yang cerewet karena anak perempuannya keluar tengah malam" Lanjutnya dengan bahasa spanyol fasih sebelum tertawa kecil mendengar tanggapan orang diseberang.

* * *

.x.o.x.

Café sederhana namun bernuansa eropa itu nampak cantik dimatanya. Arsitektur bangunannya membuatnya menatap puas. Menu-menu yang disajikan pun nampak menggugah seleranya. Dia pun berjalan menuju kasir yang duduk di meja melingkar seperti di bar, dia pun bertanya apa menu spesial hari ini. Ia melakukannya karena yakin, pemesanan menu langsung bayar bias ia lakukan di depan kasir. Meski pelayanan biasa juga berlaku.

"Menu special hari ini ada beberapa. Anda bisa melihatnya disini" Ujar kasir itu sopan. Gadis itu menaikkan alisnya sambil mengangguk. _Not bad_. Ah, menu dari beberapa negara yang tepat sesuai musimnya. Ada beberapa yang berbentuk paket, makanan dan minunan yang sesuai.

"Apa setiap hari menu spesialnya ini?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, Nona. Setiap hari kami melakukan rolling, atau bahkan kreasi baru." Kasir itu menjawab sopan dengan senyuman, yang ia kagum, adalah asli. Hmm... peyalanan bagus.

"Baiklah, aku pesan satu. Tolong pilihkan satu untukku. Dan tolong dibungkus. Aku ingin membawanya untuk jalan-jalan melihat kota ini. Well, aku baru sampai disini kalau kau ingin tahu" Ujar gadis itu sambil mengedikkan bahu cuek.

"Aa... Anda turis rupanya. Welcome to Konoha City, Miss..." Kasir itu tersenyum senang mendapati pelanggan mancanegaranya terlihat begitu ramah.

"Thank you. Aku akan duduk disana sambil menunggu pesananku. Hmm... aku baru pertama kemari setelah sekian lama. Bagaimana kalau kita berteman?" Tanya gadis itu yang dibalas anggukan antusias gadis kasir bersurai coklat itu.

"Hmm... baiklah. Satu paket Japanese's last winter food, dibungkus" Gadis kasir itu memberitahukan koki lewat lubang pesanan dibelakangnya, yang langsung disahut si koki.

"Hmm... sudah lama aku tidak makan masakan Jepang. Nice choice" Ujar gadis soft blue itu riang.

"Ha'i... saya pikir juga begitu. Karena itu saya pilihkan makanan Jepang" Gadis kasir itu tersenyum.

"Hmm... Ah, bagaimana dengan tawaranku tadi? Aku Natsu. Ryuuga Natsuki" Gadis _soft blue_ itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tentu. Aku Matsuri. Atarashi Matsuri. Kau bisa memanggilku Matsu, biasanya teman-temanku memanggil begitu" Matsuri membalas uluran tangan Natsuki.

"Hmm... Dan teman-temanku banyak yang memanggil N. Kau bisa memanggilku begitu, karena kurasa" Natsuki mengedikkan bahunya. "Nama Natsu cukup banyak disini" Jawabannya membuat Matsuri terkikik dan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Baiklah, N"

"Hmm... Ah, berhubung belum ada yang membayar tak apa kan, aku duduk disini? Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu" Natsuki duduk di kursi disampngnya.

"Tak apa... Orang disini lebih suka membayar lewat pelayan kami dari pada kemari. Karena itu aku cukup luang ketika menjadi kasir" Jawab Matsuri santai.

"Benarkah? Berarti sistem kerja disini _rolling,_ hm?"

"Ya. Hari ini aku shif kasir. Lalu 3 hari penyaji dan 2 hari membantu dibelakang" Natsuki mengangguk mengerti. Cukup bagus.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Sebentar lagi pesananmu jadi. Kau pasti akan menyukainya" Matsuri berujar semangat. Natsuki tersenyum lembut.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan alamat ini." Natsuki meletakkan sebuah note yang tampak sudah usang yang berisikan sebuah alamat.

"Apa alamat ini jauh dari sini?" Tanya Natsuki.

"Ah, tidak juga. Tapi tentu lebih cepat jika kau menaiki taksi" Ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

"Hmm... Untungnya aku lebih suka menghemat uangku. Dan yah, aku ingin berjalan-jalan melihat kota ini"

"Hah~ Andai aku kosong, pasti akan ku temani" Ujar Matsuri sambil mendesah, merasa sedih tak bisa menemani teman barunya.

"Hei, tak masalah. Aku hanya ingin segera mengunjungi nenek dan kakekku. Mungkin, lain kali kita bisa mengelilingi kota ini? Dan aku akan senang sekali jika kau mau menemaniku" Natsuki berujar menenangkan.

"Hmm... Baiklah. Bagaimana jika hari minggu. Minggu ini aku kosong hari minggu, dan aku belum memiliki rencana mau kemana"

"Benarkah?" Matsuri mengangguk.

"Tapi, apa kau tak khawatir? Kita kan baru kenal?" Matsuri menggelengkan kepalanya mantap.

"Hmm... Aku bisa melihat dari matamu, jika kau adalah orang baik" Jawabnya mantap. Natsuki terpana mendengarnya sebelum tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih. Senang mendengarnya."

"Satu paket _Japanese's last winter food_ " Suara dibelakang Matsuri membuat mereka menatap kebelakang Matsuri.

"Ah, pesananku sudah datang" Matsuri mengangguk dan mengambilkan pesanan itu.

"Satu paket _Japanese's last winter food_ , 5 ryo"

"Dan kau bisa mengikuti jalan disana, kemudian berbelok ke kiri sampai ujungnya, kemudian ke kanan. Kau akan menemukan perumahan disana dan mencocokkan nomor rumahnya" Matsuri menjelaskannya ketika Natsuki sedang mengambil uang untuk membayar makanannya.

"Okay, thanks infonya. Dan ini tips untukmu" Natsuki memberikan 10 ryo yang berusaha ditolak Matsuri ketika mendengarnya.

"Tak ada penolakan. Kita teman, right? Dan aku sangat suka pada pelayananmu. Jadi, ini tips atas pelayananmu. Ah, dan jangan lupa hari minggu." Matsuri mengangguk lemah, merasa tak enak.

"Dimana kita akan bertemu?"

"Di taman dekat perumahan yang kau tuju saja. Cukup dekat dari apartemenku."

"Ah, kau tinggal di dekat rumah nenekku?" Matsuri mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa hari minggu" Pamit Natsuki.

"Sampai jumpa hari minggu"

* * *

.x.o.x.

Sebuah rumah sederhana dengan pekarangan yang cukup luas diantara bangunan perumahan yang mewah. Rumah itu tampak paling mungil, namun kesederhanaannya justru memberikan kehangatan tersendiri baginya. Inilah dia. Rumah tempat sang bunda tumbuh besar dalam lingkupan kasih sayang. Meski hanya sebagai anak angkat.

Rumah bercat coklat itu menggambarkan kesederhanaan penghuninya. Dan banyaknya tanaman di pekarangan yang memperlihatkan keasrian itu menunjukkan seberapa cintanya sang penghuni pada bercocok tanam. Ah, ia ingat apa kata sang bunda. Bahwa kakek dan neneknya sangat suka bercocok tanam. Mereka bahkan punya lahan yang cukup luas di desa. Yang akan mereka kunjungi kala musim semi dan musim gugur tiba. Saat masa panen ladang apel, anggur dan beberapa macam buah berry.

Melangkah pelan sambil menikmati pemandangan pekarangan rumah bertuliskan 'Ryuuga' itu, Natsuki mengabsen berbagai jenis bunga dan buah yang tumbuh disana. Hingga dia berhenti di depan pintu rumah itu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, gugup apakah mereka akan menerimanya atau tidak. Diturunkannya kacamata yang menutup permata sapphirenya, serta ikatan asal rambutnya, membuat helaian _soft blue_ yang halus itu jatuh dan tergerai dengan indah. Menyimpan kacamata dan sang kuncir rambut, gadis itu kemudian memakai sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk bulan sabit dan bintang berwarna keperakan, yang merupakan milik ibunya, hadiah ulang tahun ke 15 dari sang nenek.

Menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Natsuki mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali dan menunggu. Sambil menunggu, detak jantungnya bergaung hingga telinganya. Langkah kaki terdengar mendekat dari dalam, membuatnya tak perlu lagi mengetuk. Pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita tua berwajah lembut nan ramah, yang kemudian menatapnya tak percaya.

"Shi... Shi...Shi-ren?" Tanyanya dengan mata terbelalak dan kedua tangan yang menutup mulutnya.

"Konbawa, Baa-san. Aku Natsuki" Natsuki tersenyum melihat neneknya berurai air mata. Bukannya durhaka seneng lihat nenek sendiri nangis, tapi karena dia melihat ada raut ketidak percayaan juga bahagia dari irish hazel dihadapannya.

"Putri Ryuuga Shiren" Dan nenek renta itu pun langsung berhambur memeluk gadis yang mengaku cucunya itu. Gadis yang merupakan copian anak angkat tersayangnya, kecuali matanya yang mirip sang ayah.

* * *

.o.x.o.

Kedua pasangan renta bermarga Ryuuga itu menatap Natsuki dalam diam. Keduanya masih tak percaya jika gadis dihadapannya adalah cucu mereka, putri Ryuuga Shiren. Meski sosok dihadapannya sangat mirip dengan sang putri yang tak pernah ada kabarnya setelah menikah dengan seorang pemuda bernama Minamoto, yang mereka tahu sangat mencintainya. Namun, mereka juga tahu jika akhirnya keduanya berpisah karena orang tua si pemuda tak setuju. Perpisahan keduanya bukan karena mereka dipisahkan oleh orang tua si pemuda, namun karena si pemuda meninggal, yang entah karena apa. Dan sejak saat itu, kedua Ryuu senior itu tak mendengar kabar apa pun dari sang putri, meski mereka telah mencarinya kemana-mana. Dan sekarang, 14 tahun berlalu. Dan mereka dipertemukan dengan cucu mereka, yang benar-benar copian sang putri di masa remaja.

"Maaf... Apa aku mengejutkan kalian?" Tanya Natsuki menyadarkan mereka dari masa lalu yang terbayang.

"Ehm... Ya, kami cukup terkejut." Sang kakek, Ryuuga Akihito menatap istrinya, Ryuuga Chiyo sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi melihatmu tumbuh besar sepertinya, membuat kami sangat bahagia. Jadi, bisakah kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi? Dan dimana ibumu?" Tanya Akihito yang membuat Natsuki mematung. Kedua Ryuuga senior itu saling pandang bingung. Ada apa dengan cucu mereka ini.

"Kaa-san..." Natsuki memegang cangkir ditangannya, menekuri pinggirannya dengan ibu jarinya yang lentik.

"Sudah meninggal dunia..." Kedua Ryuuga Senior membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"13 tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan. 2 hari setelah kematian Tou-san" Gadis itu menatap keduanya dengan sendu. Air mata telah keluar dari kedua matanya. Mengingat masa lalu, membuatnya sakit. Chiyo segera menghampiri cucunya yang tampak begitu rapuh. Mendekapnya dengan hangat, mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Gadis itu terisak semakin keras. Kenapa hidup kedua orang tuanya begitu tragis?

"Hanya karena ibu anak angkat dari keluarga sederhana, membuat mereka berfikir ibu tidak pantas untuk putra mereka." Natsuki hanya menatap tajam gelas ditangannya, sementara Chiyo mencium pelipisnya sayang. Menyalurkan kehangatan dan bisikan bahwa semua telah berlalu, dan segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Tanpa mereka tahu. Bahwa Ka-san, jauh lebih dari kata layak untuk Tou-san." Cangkir di genggamannya pecah karena amarahnya. Membuat kedua Ryuuga senior terkejut.

"Baik dari segi status sosial, maupun latar belakang keluargany. Ka-san, lebih dari layak untuk Tou-san yang seorang Namikaze" Mereka bisa melihat amarah dan rasa benci dari mata gadis itu.

"Dan mereka tidak berhak mencelakai Ka-san hanya karena Tou-san meninggal." Lagi, Ryuuga senior itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Pelukan Chiyo telah lepas, karena dia begitu khawatir dengan luka ditangan kanan cucunya. Perempuan tua itu segera beranjak mencari kotak P3K, meninggalkan sang cucu dan sang suami.

"Kecelakaan yang sengaja mereka rencanakan itu, menjadi bumerang bagi mereka. Karena mereka kehilangan Tou-san, bukannya melenyapkan Ka-san dan aku yang masih berusia 4 tahun" Akihito kesulitan menelan ludahnya.

"Dan karena itu, mereka menganggap itu semua kesalahan Ka-san." Chiyo telah kembali dan segera membersihkan luka di tangan kanan Natsuki. Gadis itu bercerita dengan amarah yang tampak nyata dari kedua matanya, mengabaikan luka di tangan kanannya. Baginya, luka hatinya lebih sakit dari pada luka ditangannya.

"Jadi maksudmu, kematian Shiren Minamoto disebabkan oleh mereka sendiri? Para Namikaze?" Tanya Akihito menyimpulkan.

"Ya" Tangan kiri Natsuki mengepal, menahan amarah, sedang tangan kanannya seakan mati rasa, sedang diobati oleh Chiyo.

"Dan beruntung, ketika percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Ka-san dan aku gagal. Meski Ka-san hanya mampu bertahan 7 bulan kemudian, dimana 5 bulan pertama dalam keadaan koma." Keduanya terdiam.

"Kecelakaan itu membuat ingatan Ka-san kembali dan bisa menghubungi keluarganya. Mereka sangat bahagian, namun Ka-san menyembunyikan kenyataan yang sebenarnya pada keluarganya. Ka-san tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah lagi. Dan mereka pun memberikan perawatan terbaik pada Ka-san" Natsuki tak kuat lagi bercerita. Gadis itu mencengkeram dadanya dengan tangan kirinya. Membuat kedua Ryuuga senior itu menatap nanar padanya.

"Ka-san, bahkan memintaku untuk tidak membalas dendam pada mereka. Memintaku untuk tidak membenci mereka. Tapi aku tidak bisa"

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Akihito. Dia tidak bermaksud berfikiran negatif pada cucunya, namun tatapan itu seakan memiliki maksud tersembunyi. Natsuki menatap hazel itu tanpa rasa takut, seakan ingin menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya.

"Aku ingin berjumpa dengan kalian" Kedua Ryuuga itu tertegun.

"Orang yang telah merawat dan mencintai Ka-san seperti putri kalian sendiri. Ka-san sangat menyayangi kalian. Karena itu, Ka-san ingin aku mengucapkan terima kasih, dan Ka-san sangat menyayangi kalian. Maaf, karena tidak bisa berjumpa kalian disaat terakhirnya. Maaf, tidak memberi kabar setelah kesadarannya. Setelah ingatannya kembali dan bertemu keluarganya" Pandangan Natsuki melembut.

"Ka-san, hanya tidak ingin kalian terlibat lebih jauh, karena akan membahayakan kalian. Ka-san ingin kalian hidup dengan aman dan tentram" Kedua Ryuuga senior itu terharu dalam hatinya. Putri angkat mereka tetap sama, baik hati dan selalu memikirkan orang lain.

"Dan Ka-san memintaku untuk merawat kalian. Meski sebentar, Ka-san ingin agar aku merawat kalian sebagai ganti beliau yang telah tiada." Natsuki terkekekh kecil, membuat Akihito dan Chiyo penasaran.

"Ka-san, ingin agar aku membuat makanan kesukaan kalian. Ka-san juga memintaku untuk menjaga pola makan Jii-san" Akihito tercekat. Putri angkatnya masih ingat kebiasaan buruknya.

"Dan membantu Baa-san untuk membuka Cafe" Giliran Chiyo yang tercekat.

"Kaa-san bilang. Baa-san sangat pandai memasak, namun tidak sempat mewujudkannya. Karena itu aku disini untuk membantu Baa-san. Aku akan membantu Baa-san membuka cafe dan merawat Jii-san. Seperti pesan Kaa-san" Kedua Ryuuga itu tersenyum haru dan bangga. Terharu karena perhatian putri mereka, dan bangga dengan semangat cucunya.

"Aku tahu Baa-san bisa melakukannya, mengingat Ba-san sekarang adalah Akasuna" Kedua Ryuuga itu terkejut mendengar cucunya itu tahu jika putri kandung mereka menikah dengan salah satu pengusaha Akasuna.

"Tapi aku tahu, Baa-san tidak akan meminta padanya. Dan aku disini untuk mewujudkannya. Bukan karena Baa-san yang meminta, namun karena Ka-san ingin agar Baa-san bisa menyalurkan hobi Baa-san" Natsuki memeluk Chiyo sayang.

"Jangan menolaknya, Baa-san. Ini adalah salah satu permintaan terakhir Kaa-san. Dan Jii-san" Natsuki melepas pelukannya, melihat anggukan Chiyo yang tidak menolak, meski ia tahu perempuan dihadapannya tidak enak hati.

"Jangan melarang Baa-san. Karena mulai sekarang, aku akan menjaga pola makan Jii-san. " Dan Akihito hanya bisa berkeringat dingin mendengarnya.

"Aa... Aku-"

"Tidak ada alkohol setiap hari. Jii-san hanya boleh meminum seminggu sekali, atau jika udara terlalu dingin. Tak boleh makan daging domba, terlalu rawan untuk tekanan darah. Dan tidak boleh merokok, aku akan menggantinya dengan permen atau biskuit. Aku jamin Jii-san akan menyukainya" Natsuki dan Chiyo tertawa.

"Ah, kenapa anak nakal itu berpesan begitu? Huh!" Akihito pura-pura marah pada mendiang putrinya, namun Chiyo dan Natsuki tahu, laki-laki itu tengah menahan haru.

Dan mereka pun bercerita mengenai sang putri yang telah tiada. Natsuki meminta mereka menceritakan masa lalu ibunya, masa kecil, masa remaja, dan dewasanya, sebelum menikah dengan ayahnya. Mereka bercerita hingga melewati jam makan siang. Natsuki mengeluarkan makanan yang dibelinya, yang kebetulan disukai oleh kedua Ryuuga senior itu. Mereka menikmatinya sambil kembali bercerita. Mereka baru berhenti ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, dan Chiyo meminta Natsuki untuk beristirahat begitu tahu gadis itu baru sampai dari perjalanan panjangnya dari luar negeri tadi pagi.

Chiyo menyuruh Natsuki untuk menempati kamar mendiang ibunya. Kamar berukuran cukup besar itu sangat rapi. Seolah tak pernah ditinggalkan oleh sang pemilik. Di dalamnya terdapat foto-foto sang ibu dari kecil hingga dewasa. Foto keluarga, bersama sahabat ES, JHS, SHS, bahkan sahabat seuniversitas. Bahkan foto sang bunda bersama ayahnya yang nampak tersenyum bahagia di bawah hujan sakura di musim semi.

"Foto ini diambil 2 tahun sebelum mereka menikah. Ibumu, sangat bahagia bisa mengenal ayahmu. Dan ayahmu adalah pemuda sederhana yang sangat mencintai ibumu. Mereka memutuskan untuk menikah, dengan ayahmu yang meninggalkan keluarganya. Seperti yang kau tahu. Meski ibumu melarangnya, tapi ayahmu tetap ingin bersama ibumu" Chiyo menatap foto itu haru.

"Minamoto sangat mencintai keluarganya, dan ibumu tahu itu. Namun, Minamoto adalah orang berhati bebas. Bahkan, pemuda itu menyukai musik yang mempertemukannya dengan ibumu. Keduanya mencintai musik hingga membuat sendiri sebuah lagu-"

"Always Together under Cherry's Rain" Potong Natsuki.

"Ya" Chiyo tersenyum.

"Ibumu sangat menyukai musik, bahkan sejak kami menemukannya. Karena itu kami menyekolahkannya di sekolah musik. Bakatnya dalam musik membuatnya selalu mendapatkan beasiswa. Namun Shiren menolak beasiswa ke Juiliard, ketika dia lulus SHS"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ayah dan ibumu sudah berjanji untuk bertemu di Universitas Tokyo setahun sebelumnya" Natsuki mengernyit heran.

"Minamoto adalah senior ibumu, karena itu mereka jarang bertemu. Meski begitu, mereka tetap berkomunikasi." Natsuki mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu, bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu?" Pertanyaan Natsuki membuat Chiyo tersenyum.

"Mereka bertemu ketika ibumu sedang memainkan piano. Ibumu sedang berusaha membuat sebuah lagu, dan ayahmu mendengarnya. Dia merasakan kehangatan dari lagu yang dimainkan ibumu, meski belum sempurna" Chiyo membelai wajah Natsuki, mengingat wajah putrinya itu.

"Dan Minamoto yang mengetahui mengenai musik membantunya. Namun hingga Minamoto lulus, mereka belum menyelesaikannya"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka belum merasa puas dengan apa yang mereka buat. Setiap lagu yang jadi, mereka simpan. Namun bukan lagu itu yang mereka inginkan. Keduanya, entah bagaimana sepakat untuk membuat lagu yang membuat keduanya merasakan kehangatan"

"Kemudian ayahmu masuk Universitas Tokyo jurusan seni arsitektur, menyalahi aturan keluarganya yang menginginkannya masuk jurusan ekonomi dan bisnis" Natsuki tersenyum mendengarnya. _Jadi itu sebabnya_. Batinnya.

"Namun ayahmu yang jenius juga memiliki bakat bisnis, karena itu keluarganya membiarkannya memasuki jurusan itu. Lagi pula, ayahmu beralasan jika mereka bisa membuka cabang perusahaan arsitektur, sehingga tidak perlu mengontrak perusahaan lain jika ingin membangun kantor baru" Chiyo mengangkat pigura foto itu. Menampakkan seorang gadis bersurai _soft_ _blue_ sepunggung yang tersenyum ceria dalam rangkulan seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Kedua mata beriris berbeda itu, amnethys dan sapphire, menampakkan kebahagiaan yang sangat.

"Setahun kemudian mereka bertemu, dan mulai melanjutkan proyek mereka untuk membuat lagu. Yang baru selesai 3 tahun kemudian, tepat satu bulan sebelum ayahmu lulus dan tepat di hari jadi mereka, lagu itu selesai. Foto ini menjadi inspirasi mereka." Chiyo meletakkan pigura itu kembali.

"Sekarang beristirahatlah. Aku akam membangunkanmu nanti" Chiyo mengusap kepala Natsuki sayang.

"Ha'i" Dan Chiyo pun pergi meninggalkan Natsuki sendiri di dalam kamar sang Ibu. Natsuki mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang sang Bunda, meraih pigura yang berisikan foto ayah dan ibunya di bawah hujan bunga sakura. Ibu jari tangan kanannya mengusap foto itu sayang.

"Kaa-san... Aku akan berusaha melakukan pesan-pesanmu. Tapi, aku ingin melihat apa mereka layak mendapatkannya atau tidak" Natsuki mengucapkannya dengan menahan perih dihatinya.

"Aku berjanji tak akan membalas dendam. Tapi, bukan berarti aku tak akan memberi mereka perhitungan" Natsuki menatap langit dari jendela kamar ibunya.

"Aku, ingin mereka layak atau tidak mendapatkan belas kasihmu. Karena jika tidak, aku akan mencabut semua yang telah aku berikan. Aku berjanji tak akan mengambil apapun yang menjadi milik mereka. Tapi aku akan tetap mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku, jika mereka tidak layak mendapatkannya" Sapphire gadis itu menatap wajah sang Ayah.

"Tou-san... Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi mereka. Tapi, aku ingin mereka tahu bahwa Kaa-san..." Jemarinya mengusap foto ibunya.

"Lebih dari layak untuk seorang Namikaze sepertimu" Mencium foto keduanya, gadis itu pun berbisik.

"Karena Kaa-san adalah seorang..."

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Gomene malah publish cerita lain ditengah kegalauan TA :D  
Maklum, kembali ababil dengan kebingungan saya, hehehe  
Dan maaf belum bisa update chapter but cerita2 saya. Hontouni gomenasai #bungkung2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Family?**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kisimoto**

 **GJ/Abal/Typo/GsesuaiEYD/dll**

 **DLDR**

"Tou-san... Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi mereka. Tapi, aku ingin mereka tahu bahwa Kaa-san..." Jemarinya mengusap foto ibunya.

"Lebih dari layak untuk seorang Namikaze sepertimu" Mencium foto keduanya, gadis itu pun berbisik.

"Karena Kaa-san adalah seorang..."

.x.o.x.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, kala Chiyo mengetuk pintu kamar tempat Natsuki, berniat membangunkannya. Namun, sang cucu telah siap akan turun kala dia membuka pintu.

"Are, kau tidak tidur, Natsu-chan?" Tanya Chiyo.

"Ie, aku tadi tidur sebentar. Lalu mandi dan ingin segera turun membantu Baa-san untuk memasak. Ingat? Kaa-san memintaku untuk membuatkan masakan untuk kalian" Chiyo tersenyum haru.

"Ya, tapi itu bisa dilakukan nanti. Setidaknya, kau harus beristirahat setelah perjalanan jauh. Belum lagi lukamu itu" Chiyo mengingatkan.

"Ie, aku tak ingin melewatkan membuat makan malam hari ini. Kalian harus merasakan masakan dari resep yang Kaa-san tinggalkan. Dan masalah tangan ini" Natsuki mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Hanya luka kecil biasa. Baa-san tak perlu khawatir" Ujarnya seakan itu hanya luka goresan, padahal lukanya cukup dalam.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi, Baa-san. Aku sudah meminum obat tadi sebelum tidur. Dan aku juga sudah memberi obat baru pada lukanya dan mengganti perbannya. Luka seperti ini hanya mambutuhkan waktu 2-3 hari untuk sembuh. Baa-san tenang saja" Jawabnya sungguh-sungguh, meski Chiyo mengerutkan kening tak percaya. Luka sedalam itu akan sembuh dalam 2-3 hari? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Sudahlah Baa-san. Kita harus memasak sesuatu sebelum Jii-san meminta makanan yang membuat kesehatannya bermasalah" Natsuki segera menggiring sang nenek turun.

Natsuki pun membuktikan kata-katanya untuk memasakkan mereka makanan dengan bahan-bahan yang tidak biasa di pandangan Chiyo. Meski dia pernah melihat eksperimen sang putri di masa mudanya, tapi hal itu sudah lama sekali terjadi. Karenanya, dia merasa asing dengan masakan yang ada dihadapannya. Chiyo hanya bisa membantu gadis itu untuk sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan air. Entah mencuci sayur, peralatan dapur, maupun sesuatu yang membuat sang koki harus mengotori tangannya. Mengingat tangan kanan sang cucu sedang sakit.

Mereka pun selesai memasak tepat ketika waktu makan malam, dimana Akihito tiba di ruang makan dengan sebotol anggur yang dia dapatkan dari temannya ketika mereka berjumpa dari perjalanannya membeli kue untuk menyambut kedatangan cucunya itu. Dia bahkan mengundang sang putri, Ryuuga-Akasuna Siera dan keluarganya untuk datang menyambut sang cucu.

"A...a...a... Jii-san. Tidak ada alkohol di ruang makan kecuali musim dingin sedang menggila. Dan aku yakin kemarin Jii-san sudah meminumnya, karena itu hari ini tidak boleh" Komentar Natsuki ketika melihat anggur di meja makan.

"Oh, ayolah Natsu-chan... Ini untuk perayaan kedatanganmu. Setelah ini, kita bisa mulai peraturanmu. Ok?" Tawarnya. Chiyo mengusap bahu Natsuki.

"Kakekmu sudah berjanji, sayang. Dan dia tidak pernah ingkar janji, jika bukan karena sesuatu yang mendesak. Percayalah..." Ujarnya membuat Natsuki luluh.

"Hufft... Entah kenapa aku bisa mengerti kenapa Kaa-san selalu percaya pada Kakek" Ucapannya membuat kedua Ryuuga senior itu tertawa. Ya, Ryuuga Akihito memang sangat dekat dengan putri angkatnya itu. Dan mereka sering membuat janji berdua. Bahkan, entah mengapa, Akihito tahu apa saja yang akan dilakukan putri angkatnya itu. Seolah, dia mengenal gadis itu seperti dia mengenal Shiren.

Suara bel membuat mereka Akihito berseru senang

"Mereka datang" Sementara Chiyo tersenyum dan Natsuki yang menatap bingung neneknya.

"Kakekmu, pasti mengundang Seiren dan keluarganya" Natsuki pun mengangguk. Langkah-langkah kaki dan suara orang berbicara segera menuju ruang makan. Dan Seiren pun segera menjerit tak percaya menatap gadis dihadapannya.

"Astaga..." Pekiknya tak percaya. Dihadapannya, seolah ada sosok sang adik yang sangat disayanginya dimasa muda. Kaki jenjangnya segera melangkah menuju Natsuki.

"Kau... Benar-benar putrinya" Ucapnya sambil menangkup wajah Natsuki.

"Kecuali matamu-"

"Seperti Tou-san" Seiren mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ya" Ujarnya penuh haru.

"Aku Seiren, kakak dari ibumu. Aku tidak percaya saat Tou-san memberi kami kabar. Karena itu aku segera meminta Seiji untuk kemari." Seiren membawa Natsuki pada suami dan anaknya. Perempuan berambut coklat itu pun memperkenalkan suami dan anaknya.

"Nah-"

"Natsuki" Natsuki memberi tahu sang bibi namanya, yang membuat Seiren memeluknya antara malu, haru dan ingin tertawa karena sikapnya.

"Ya, Natsuki. Ini suamiku. Akasuna Seiji. Dan disampingnya adalah putraku, Akasuna Sasori" Natsuki menatap kedua pria Akasuna yang nampak serupa itu. Keduanya bukan tampak seperti ayah dan anak, melainkan kakak adik. Dan Natsuki cukup bisa membedakan keduanya, mengingat Akasuna senior tampak berwajah lebih matang, meski kesan _baby face_ nya tetap terlihat.

"Saya Natsuki. Senang bertemu dengan kalian, Ojii-san. Onii-san." Ujarnya sopan.

"Selamat datang di keluarga ini, Nak" Seiji menjabat tangan kakan Natsuki, dan terkejut ketika melihat tangannya yang diperban.

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu?" Tanyanya membuat keluarga Akasuna itu terkejut. Natsuki tersenyum sambil menarik tangannya.

"Hanya luka kecil ketika mengingat masa lalu" Jawabnya yang mendapat gelengan dari sang Nenek.

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah lapar. Dan aku ingin tahu bagaimana masakan bocah nakal kiriman Shiren ini. Asal kalian tahu, saudari kalian itu bahkan menyuruh putrinya untuk menjaga pola makanku. Benar-benar bocah nakal" Ujarnya sambil duduk. Keluarga Akasuna itu cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Namun Seiren yang paling mengenal sang adik tersenyum haru.

"Itu karena Shiren tahu kebiasaan buruk Tou-san. Makanya dia mengirim Natsu-chan untuk menghukum Tou-san dengan memakan makanan yang tidak Tou-san sukai" Seiren berujar ketika melihat masakan berisikan sayuran yang tidak disukai ayahnya itu.

"Hufft... Dasar anak nakal" Gerutu Akihito yang membuat Chiyo, Shiren dan Seiji tertawa. Sementara Natsuki tersenyum dan Sasori hanya terdiam. Mereka pun segera duduk dan mulai mengambil makanan.

"Jii-san. Ambil sayurannya yang banyak, atau aku akan memasak sayuran itu lebih banyak besok. Dan aku pastikan, rasa sayurnya lebih te-ra-sa" Ujar Natsuki santai ketika melihat Akihito mengambil sedikit sayur, bahkan menyisihkannya.

"Ha'i ha'i..." Serunya kesal yang dibalas senyuman oleh semua, kecuali Sasori.

"Oishiii... Rasanya benar-benar enak. Ne, ne Natsu-chan. Dari mana kau belajar memasak ini?" Tanya Seiren kagum.

"Aku mencobanya sendiri. Tapi menggunakan acuan resep Kaa-san" Jawabnya tenang yang langsung membuat semua orang terdiam.

"Benar, rasanya sangat enak. Bahkan aku tidak menyangka jika ini adalah sayuran yang aku benci" Ujar Akihito mencairkan suasana. Para orang dewasa segera larut dalam percakapan mereka, sedang Natsuki dan Sasori terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Natsuki tahu jika Sasori dari tadi menatapnya penuh selidik, namun ia tidak peduli. Toh, dia tak punya urusan dengan pemuda itu.

Makan malam itu diakhiri dengan penutup berupa kue yang dibeli oleh Akihito dan anggur yang didapatnya dari temannya tadi.

.x.o.x.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, dan Natsuki mulai melakukan rencananya untuk membuka cafe untuk Chiyo. Gadis itu mencari informasi mengenai tempat-tempat strategis dan bangunan yang disewakan ketika berjumpa dengan Matsuri.

"N?" Suara familiar itu membuat Natsuki menoleh dan menemukan Matsuri yang tersenyum sambil melambai padanya.

"Matsu-chan" Ujarnya ketika mereka berhadapan.

"Hmm... Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Matsuri ketika melihat Natsuki yang dari tadi melihat catatan di tangannya dengan sebuah bangunan cukup besar yang beberapa blok dari cafe tampatnya bekerja. Bangunan itu tampak baru jadi.

"Aku ingin menyewa bangunan di alamat ini untuk membuka cafe" Jawab Natsuki sambil menunjukkan kertas berisi alamat dengan tulisan yang sangat rapi itu.

"Cafe? Kau ingin membuka Cafe?" Tanya gadis itu tak percaya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Natsuki.

"Woah... Aku tak percaya" Ujarnya kagum.

"Kau yakin ingin menyewa bangunan ini? Pasti sewanya mahal sekali" Lanjutnya tak percaya.

"Hmm... Tapi aku mendapat bantuan dari seseorang. Dia bilang bangunan ini bisa kugunakan untuk cafe sementara. Jika dalam setahun aku bisa mendapatkan keuntungan yang bagus, dia akan bersedia menjualnya padaku. Meski dibayar dengan mencicil" Ucapan Natsuki itu mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari Matsuri.

"Sugoi... Tapi, bangunan ini begitu besar. Kau yakin bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Matsuri lagi yang ditanggapi senyuman simpul dari Natsuki.

"Kita tak akan tahu sebelum mencoba" Jawabnya yakin.

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika dalam setahun kau tak mendapat keuntungan yang bagus?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Aku akan mendapatkannya. Dan itu pasti" Ucapan penuh keyakinan dari Natsuki membuat Matsuri kagum. Kagum akan keyakinan dan semangat sahabat barunya itu.

"Dan aku perlu bantuanmu"

"Apa?"

"Bantu aku mendapatkan tenaga kerja untuk cafe ini"

"Maksudmu seperti pelayan?"

"Hm"

"Baiklah... Aku akan menawarkannya pada teman-temanku. Siapa tahu ada yang tertarik" Ujarnya dengan anggukan.

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin sembarang pelayan" Ucapan Natsuki membuat Matsuri mengernyit bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin pelayan yang bisa sepertimu. Melayani semua pelanggan dengan tulus." Ucapan Natsuki membuat Matsuri terharu.

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja. Baiklah, aku akan mencoba semampuku. Semoga saja mereka sesuai harapanmu. Lalu, kapan cafe ini akan buka?" Tanyanya ingin tahu.

"2 minggu lagi. Aku masih harus mendekor ulang bangunan ini dan mencari beberapa orang koki yang bisa dipercaya" Matsuri menatap Natsuki tak percaya.

"Hey, kau anak orang kaya ya? Hebat sekali bisa memulai bisnis sendiri" Ujarnya Matsuri refleks yang membuahkan kekehan dari Natsuki, namun entah kenapa Matsuri bisa melihat luka didalamnya.

"Orang tuaku bahkan sudah meninggal. Dan apa yang ingin ku bangun ini, adalah apa yang Kaa-san ku ingin berikan pada nenekku. Karena itu, meski sulit. Aku akan berupaya semampu ku untuk mewujudkan permintaan terakhirnya"

"Ah, hari minggu nanti, kau benar bisa keluar bersamaku?" Tanya Natsuki membuyarkan suasana canggung barusan.

"Hmm... Dan aku ingin membawamu kesuatu tempat." Ujar Matsuri sambil tersenyum misterius.

.x.o.x.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, dan Natsuki mulai melakukan rencananya untuk membuka cafe untuk Chiyo. Gadis itu mencari informasi mengenai tempat-tempat strategis dan bangunan yang disewakan ketika berjumpa dengan Matsuri.

"N?" Suara familiar itu membuat Natsuki menoleh dan menemukan Matsuri yang tersenyum sambil melambai padanya.

"Matsu-chan" Ujarnya ketika mereka berhadapan.

"Hmm... Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Matsuri ketika melihat Natsuki yang dari tadi melihat catatan di tangannya dengan sebuah bangunan cukup besar yang beberapa blok dari cafe tampatnya bekerja. Bangunan itu tampak baru jadi.

"Aku ingin menyewa bangunan di alamat ini untuk membuka cafe" Jawab Natsuki sambil menunjukkan kertas berisi alamat dengan tulisan yang sangat rapi itu.

"Cafe? Kau ingin membuka Cafe?" Tanya gadis itu tak percaya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Natsuki.

"Woah... Aku tak percaya" Ujarnya kagum.

"Kau yakin ingin menyewa bangunan ini? Pasti sewanya mahal sekali" Lanjutnya tak percaya.

"Hmm... Tapi aku mendapat bantuan dari seseorang. Dia bilang bangunan ini bisa kugunakan untuk cafe sementara. Jika dalam setahun aku bisa mendapatkan keuntungan yang bagus, dia akan bersedia menjualnya padaku. Meski dibayar dengan mencicil" Ucapan Natsuki itu mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari Matsuri.

"Sugoi... Tapi, bangunan ini begitu besar. Kau yakin bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Matsuri lagi yang ditanggapi senyuman simpul dari Natsuki.

"Kita tak akan tahu sebelum mencoba" Jawabnya yakin.

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika dalam setahun kau tak mendapat keuntungan yang bagus?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Aku akan mendapatkannya. Dan itu pasti" Ucapan penuh keyakinan dari Natsuki membuat Matsuri kagum. Kagum akan keyakinan dan semangat sahabat barunya itu.

"Dan aku perlu bantuanmu"

"Apa?"

"Bantu aku mendapatkan tenaga kerja untuk cafe ini"

"Maksudmu seperti pelayan?"

"Hm"

"Baiklah... Aku akan menawarkannya pada teman-temanku. Siapa tahu ada yang tertarik" Ujarnya dengan anggukan.

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin sembarang pelayan" Ucapan Natsuki membuat Matsuri mengernyit bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin pelayan yang bisa sepertimu. Melayani semua pelanggan dengan tulus." Ucapan Natsuki membuat Matsuri terharu.

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja. Baiklah, aku akan mencoba semampuku. Semoga saja mereka sesuai harapanmu. Lalu, kapan cafe ini akan buka?" Tanyanya ingin tahu.

"2 minggu lagi. Aku masih harus mendekor ulang bangunan ini dan mencari beberapa orang koki yang bisa dipercaya" Matsuri menatap Natsuki tak percaya.

"Hey, kau anak orang kaya ya? Hebat sekali bisa memulai bisnis sendiri" Ujarnya Matsuri refleks yang membuahkan kekehan dari Natsuki, namun entah kenapa Matsuri bisa melihat luka didalamnya.

"Orang tuaku bahkan sudah meninggal. Dan apa yang ingin ku bangun ini, adalah apa yang Kaa-san ku ingin berikan pada nenekku. Karena itu, meski sulit. Aku akan berupaya semampu ku untuk mewujudkan permintaan terakhirnya"

"Ah, hari minggu nanti, kau benar bisa keluar bersamaku?" Tanya Natsuki membuyarkan suasana canggung barusan.

"Hmm... Dan aku ingin membawamu kesuatu tempat." Ujar Matsuri sambil tersenyum misterius.

.x.o.x.

Sasori menatap laporan ditangannya dengan ekspresi datar. Membuat ketiga temannya menatapnya heran. Tak biasanya pemuda yang terlihat santai itu nampak serius seperti itu. Kecuali sesuatu yang menyangkut keluarganya.

"Hey, bro. Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Deidara tak tahan melihat sikap sahabatanya itu kala membaca berkas yang baru saja dibawakan oleh orang kepercayaannya.

"Hm"

"Ck, kau seperti anak ayam itu saja. Kau tahu?" Ucapan Deidara membuahkan dengusan dari orang diseberangnya itu.

"Kau sepertinya serius sekali, Sas. Ada apa? Katakanlah pada kami" Ujar Itachi (males nyebutin ciri2nya, toh udah pada tahu semua :D)

"Kau masih menganggap kami sahabat, kan?" Tambah Hidan.

"Ck" Decak Sasori merasa terganggu sambil melemparkan berkas dihadapannya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Hidan yang segera mengambil dan membacanya, diikuti Itachi dan Deidara. Dalam berkas itu nampak seorang gadis berkaca mata dengan surai _soft blue_ nya dalam berbagai tempat. Laporan itu menunjukkan jika gadis itu adalah anak dari saudari angkat ibu Sasori dan anak itu selama ini tinggal di London, tapi tidak diketahui dengan siapa dia tinggal selama ini dan apa tujuannya pulang. Hanya saja, beberapa waktu ini gadis itu mencari tempat untuk membuat cafe bagi neneknya.

"Jadi, dia sepupumu eh?" Tanya Deidara yang dijawab anggukan Sasori.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menyelidiki sepupumu sendiri? Hm?" Lanjutnya tak mengerti, sementara Itachi menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap temannya.

"Karena gadis ini tak jelas, Dei." Jawab Itachi. Deidara menatap keduanya tak mengerti.

"Ck. Gadis itu tiba-tiba datang dan hidup bersama nenekku. Siapa yang tidak curiga?" Ujarnya kesal.

"Yeah, sayangnya kedua orang tua dan kakek nenekmu percaya" Ujar Itachi yang dibalas dengusan.

"Itulah yang membuatku janggal. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa percaya begitu saja? Tak masuk akal" Sasori meminum Vodka digelasnya.

"Mudah saja. Mereka mengenal ibunya, sementara kau tidak. Ikatan orang yang pernah tinggal lama lebih kuat dari pada yang tidak" Ucapan Hidan membuat mereka terhenyak.

"Mereka pasti tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, Sas. Ayahmu tak mungkin membiarkan hal ini jika memang dia mencurigakan. Kau harus ingat siapa ayahmu" Penjelasan Hidan membuat Sasori sadar. Benar, keluarganya bukanlah orang yang bodoh. Apalagi ayahnya. Akasuna Seiji adalah orang yang sangat berhati-hati, dan sifat itulah yang menurun padanya.

"Kau kenapa, Sas?" Tanya Itachi pada adiknya ketika menatap foto itu penuh minat. Semua mata menatapnya heran.

"Kau mengenal gadis itu?" Tanya Sasori.

"Dia adik sepupumu?" Tanya Sasuke balik. Meski kesal ditanya balik, Sasori lebih memilih untuk mengangguk.

"Hei, kau mengenalnya, Otouto?" Tanya Itachi ikut penasaran. Sasuke meletakkan berkas itu kembali ke meja dan menatap sahabat-sahabat kakaknya datar.

"Hn"

"Bagaimana mungkin? Dimana kau mengenalnya? Kau tahu bagaimana dia dulu? Siapa dia sebenarnya?" Ucapan Sasori terpotong kala Sasuke melemparkan bantal sofa.

"Hei" Protes Sasori tak terima.

"Aku tak bilang mengenalnya" Ujarnya santai. Membuat perempatan di kening Sasori bermunculan.

"Lalu apa maksud _hn_ mu itu, ha?" Tanyanya tak sabar.

"Kami bertabrakan dibandara. Dan dia membuat berkas laporanku jatuh"

"Di bandara? Maksudmu, beberapa hari yang lalu?" Tanya Sasori yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Lalu, apa yang dia lakukan? Menjerit terkejut melihatmu? Tersipu malu? Atau-"

"Hentikan hayalanmu itu, baka Aniki" Potong Sasuke datar.

"Lalu, apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Sasori.

"Dia memungutnya cepat sambil mengucap maaf lalu berlalu" Keempat pasang mata di ruangan itu menatap tak percaya.

"Dia mengabaikanmu?" Tanya Deidara.

"Hebat" Puji Itachi dan Hidan Refleks yang berbuah delikan Sasuke. _Apa maksudnya coba?_

"Lalu? Apa ada yang aneh?"Tanya Sasori melihat raut Sasuke. Sasuke bukan typical orang yang suka ikut campur jika bukan sesuatu yang penting atau menarik hatinya. Dan Sasori tak bisa menyimpulkan, mana yang membuat Sasuke mau membuka mulutnya.

"Gadis itu berbicara dengan bahasa asing dengan orang bernama Steve"

"Apa yang dibicarakannya?" Tanya Sasori makin penasaran. Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku hanya tahu dia memarahi orang itu karena cerewet" Dan Sasori seakan ingin membabat habis rambut Sasuke karena kesal.

"Ck. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu membuka mulut untuk hal tak penting seperti ini. Tapi kau jelas tertarik padanya" Ujar Sasori kesal.

"Hn" Dan keempat pasang mata itu menoleh tak percaya.

"Kau? Tertarik padanya?" Tanya Itachi tak mengerti, sementara Sasuke tersenyum misterius.

"Kau seharusnya lebih jeli, Akasuna. Dengan siapa kau berhadapan" Sasuke mengedikkan dagunya, menunjuk berkas di atas meja.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasori. Keempat pasang mata itu lagi-lagi menatap penasaran Sasuke.

"Apa kau sudah melihat mata gadis itu?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat keempatnya, terutama Sasori bingung.

"Mata? Kenapa dengan matanya? Bukankah-" Sasori terdiam, sementara Sasuke menyeringai. Keempat pasang pemuda di samping mereka menatap tak mengerti. Itachi segera mengambil berkas dihadapannya dan melihat dengan lebih jeli. Dahinya mengernyit tak yakin.

" _Kau... Benar-benar putrinya_ "

" _Kecuali matamu-_ "

" _Seperti Tou-san_ "

" _Ya_ "

Sasori segera menyambar berkas itu dari Itachi. Menatap lebih seksama mata Natsuki yang tertutup kacamata.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Deidara melihat tingkah temannya.

"Kaa-san bilang matanya seperti Ayahnya. Menurutmu, keluarga mana yang bermata Sapphire di Konoha?" Tanya Sasori.

"Sapphire?" Tanya Deidara mendapat anggukan dari Sasori.

"Setahuku, keluargaku dan Namikaze. Tapi aku yakin dikeluargaku tak ada yang menikah dengan keluargamu. Apalagi, Sapphire keluarga kami berbeda. Milik Namikaze lebih cerah, dan lebih jernih bagi keturunan pertama dari garis pertama" Penjelasan Deidara membuat Sasori bungkam.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hidan tak mengerti. Bukankah tak masalah jika gadis itu keturunan Namikaze? Apa yang salah? Batinnya tak mengerti.

"Gadis ini..."

"Keturunan pertama dari garis pertama"

TBC

Taraaaaaaa…. Saya Update lagi, hehehe

Ceritanya membingungkan ya?

Well, semoga chapter berikutnya bisa memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut :D

Ah, saatnya balas review

 **Uchiha Iggyland :** Well, pairnya emang gitu. Dan silahkan menebak kelanjutannya, hehehe (tertawa nista)

 **Viera sadewa :** Hmm… Ibunya itu… "pstt" Nah, udah tahu kan :D Minamoto itu kakaknya Minato (eh, buka kartu? Ya sudahlah :D ) Natsu rambutnya soft blue, kebetulan imajinasi saya lagi pengen yang nggak mainstream, hehehe (apaan cobaaa?) Hehehe, buat flashback nanti yaaaa

 **Ryana chan :** Ceritanya berkisar keluarga, tapi juga ada romance SN nya ntar. Sengaja pake nama2 asing biar nggak mainstream, hehehe. Yups, SasuNaru kok. SasuFemNaru lebih tepatnya, hehehe

 **CorvusOnyx :** Naru-chan? Tengok kanan kiri. "Oi, Naru-chan. Kamu dimana?" "Aku disini…" Suara g ada rupa. Ya, begitulah. Kalo Sasuke sudah ketemu kan ? :D Mereka bukan ortu Natsuki kok


	3. Chapter 3

**Family?**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kisimoto**

"Keturunan pertama dari garis pertama" Ucapan Sasuke membuat keempat pemuda itu menegang. Itu artinya, gadis itu putri mendiang Namikaze Minamoto. Tapi, bukankah kabarnya mereka telah tiada?

"Tidak mungkin" Itachi mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Jangan bilang dia ingin mengambil apa yang menjadi miliknya" Ujar Sasori kemudian, menebak apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan adik sepupunya itu.

"Mungkin saja. Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu." Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, Itachi" Ucapan Sasuke itu membuat Itachi menatap tajam foto Natsuki.

.x.o.x.

 **GJ/Abal/Typo/GsesuaiEYD/dll**

 **SFN**

 **DLDR**

 **Happy Reading**

"Kau yakin ingin menjadikan bangunan ini Cafe kita, Nak?" Tanya Chiyo sangsi. Bangunan itu terlalu besar menurutnya untuk dijadikan cafe sementaranya.

"Ya, Nek. Kita akan menjadikannya Cafe" Jawab Natsuki mantap sambil menunjukkan ruangan apa saja yang ada di dalamnya. Dekorasi bangunan itu baru saja selesai kemarin. Membutuhkan waktu satu minggu untuk membuat seperti yang diinginkannya.

"Tapi, biayanya pasti sangat besar, Natsu. Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Chiyo heran.

"Tenanglah, Nek. Aku memiliki uang yang cukup untuk ini semua. Dan nenek jangan khawatir, karena aku mendapatkan bantuan dari temanku mengenai bangunan dan dekorasinya. Sementara untuk menggantinya, kita akan menyicilnya dari keuntungan kita setiap tahun" Natsuki mendudukkan Chiyo di kursi pelanggan yang tampak klasik, mengingat cafe itu bergaya campuran, jepang zaman Edo dan abad pertengahan Eropa.

"Kita akan mengusahakan yang terbaik selama setahun. Jika tidak berhasil, setidaknya kita telah mewujudkan mimpi Baa-san dan permintaan Kaa-san." Ucapan Natsuki membuat Chiyo terharu. Sebegitu teguh gadis itu mewujudkan keinginan Shiren, membuatnya bangga.

"Tapi, Nak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau yang membiayai semua ini. Aku akan-"

"Ya, Baa-san. Aku tahu. Tapi selama aku disini, biarkan aku yang melakukannya. Waktuku hanya tinggal 2 bulan lagi. Setelah itu, aku akan menyerahkan Cafe ini pada Baa-san" Ucapan Natsuki membuat Chiyo terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu, Natsu. Kau akan pergi?" Natsuki mengangguk. Tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Chiyo erat.

"Aku akan kembali ke keluargaku, Baa-san." Ucapan Natsuki membuat tubuh Chiyo tegang.

"Tapi aku janji akan sering mengunjungi Baa-san. Aku janji"

"Keluargamu?"

"Hmm... Keluarga kandung Kaa-san" Natsuki menatap Chiyo sayang.

"Lalu, dimana mereka, Nak? Dan siapa mereka?" Tanya Chiyo penasaran.

"Mereka disini, namun paman dan bibi yang sudah kuanggap ayah dan ibu sendiri ada di Inggris. Dan mereka... Adalah orang yang akan membuat Namikaze membayar mahal karena telah menyia-nyiakan Kaa-san" Lagi, tubuh Chiyo menegang.

"Kau... Tidak bermaksud-" Natsuki tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak, Baa-san. Aku tidak ingin balas dendam, meski aku ingin" Chiyo mengehela nafas lega mendengarnya.

"Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Nak? Selain memenuhi permintaan ibumu pada kami?" Tanya Chiyo penasaran. Natsuki tersenyum lembut.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, Nek. Apa mereka layak hidup tenang tanpa tahu siapa kami sebenarnya. Jika mereka layak, aku tak akan mengusik mereka. Tapi jika tidak, aku akan mengambil apa yang selama ini aku pinjamkan pada mereka. Ah tidak" Natsuki menggeleng.

"Aku akan membatalkan semua kerjasama kami, yang tentu saja. Akan membuat Namikaze corp goyah karenanya" Chiyo menatap Natsuki tak percaya.

"Maksudmu? Kau, bekerjasama dengan perusahaan mereka, Nak?"

"Ya, Nek. Karena aku bukan sekedar putri ayahku, Namikaze Minamoto. Tapi putri dari ibuku, Ootsutsuki Hikari. Atau yang lebih Baa-san kenal dengan Ryuuga Shiren" Chiyo menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Ya, Baa-san. Kaa-san adalah Ootsutsuki" Natsuki menatap Chiyo lurus.

"Itulah kenapa, Kaa-san lebih dari layak untuk bersanding dengan Namikaze" Ucapan Natsuki seakan menjungkirbalikkan dunianya.

.x.o.x.

Natsuki berjalan-jalan di taman Kota Konoha setelah mengantarkan Chiyo kembali pulang. Ah, dia juga sempat diintrogasi kakeknya karena melihat wajah Chiyo yang berbeda. Kemudian mau tak mau dia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, sehingga membuat sang kakek melotot tak percaya, bahkan hampir jatuh pingsan karena tekanan darahnya naik-efek syok. Namun mendengar penjelasannya, akhirnya sang kakek tenang kembali, meski harus beristirahat seharian.

"Haah~ Aku tak tahu rencana ku ini bisa membuat kakek syok seperti itu" Gumamnya sambil menatap langit dari bangku taman yang didudukinya. Matanya terpejam menikmati angin musim semi. Salju sudah mencair seluruhnya, mengingat ini sudah hampir memasuki minggu kedua musim semi. Itu berarti, sudah 3 minggu dia berada di Jepang. Seperti apa keadaan keluarganya? Semoga saja mereka belum tahu jika dia tidak pergi berlibur-keliling dunia seperti ucapannya-namun menengok keluarga angkat ibunya. Tiba-tiba jam tangannya bergetar. Cahaya layar jam tangan berukura inci itu berkedip. Tanda telepon masuk dari keluarganya. Dan nama yang tertera di sana membuatnya mengerang.

"Hola Brother" Sapanya terdengar riang setelah mengambil phonselnya dan menyentuh tombol hijau.

"…"

"Are? Of course, I do. Why?" Salah satu alis gadis itu naik, terlihat heran.

"…"

"Really? Next month?" Ekspresi wajahnya terkejut. _Shit_. Batinnya.

"…"

"Okay… I'll afford"

"…"

"Okay, bye" Dan gadis itu pun menggenggam kedua tangannya erat, menahan kesal. Oh my, bulan depan? Dan itu artinya, dia hanya punya waktu sebulan lagi.

"Shit, rencanaku bisa berantakan. Liburanku juga bisa berantakan. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak…." Ujarnya sambil memijat panggal hidungnya. Mereka tidak boleh tahu, apalagi ikut campur. Berbahaya untuk _mereka_. Dan lagi… Tidak. Gadis itu merasakan kepalanya pening dan dadanya sesak. Tidak, jangan sekarang. Dan gadis itu pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

.x.o.x.

"Prank" Suara gelas pecah karena terjatuh membuah kedua pasang mata beriris Amnethys itu terkejut. Keduanya segera berlari menuju arah datangnya suara itu.

"Honey, what happened?" Tanya laki-laki berambut hitam, Ashura Ootsutsuki, khawatir. Tidak biasanya sang istri tampak pucat seperti itu.

"Stellar... Dear, something bad happened to our daughter" Ujar wanita berhelai putih panjang sepunggung yang besimpuh di samping meja makan.

"Impossible, Mom. I just talked to her about GrandPa event next month, and she's fine" Pemuda berhelaian putih itu membantu sang ibu berdiri, sedangkan sang ayah menarik kursi untuk sang istri duduk.

"It's possible, Son" Mirajane Ootsutsuki menyentuh tangan sang putra, Toneri, yang sedang bersimpuh di lantai, sedangkan kedua tangannya dalam genggaman sang ibu.

"But-"

"Do you remember that accident?" Tubuh Toneri menegang. Dia tahu kejadian apa yang sang ibu maksud. Kejadian yang membuat sang adik tercinta koma.

"That's time" Air mata jatuh membasahi wajah teduh Mirajane "I felt the same feeling" Lanjutnya lirih, membuat Toneri terdiam.

"Honey, listen" Ashura memeluk tubuh Mirajane dari samping.

"Stellar's fine. Do you remember who's she, now?" Ashura meyakinkan istrinya.

"But-"

"She's fine. Trust her" Dan Mirajane hanya bisa menangis menahan perasaannya. Dadanya sesak, meski ia berusaha meyakinkan bahwa sang putri baik-baik saja.

Sedangkan Toneri, pemuda itu segera berdiri, meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya berdua. Meninggalkan sang ayah yang menenangkan ibunya. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar sang adik. Pikirannya berusaha percaya jika gadis itu baik-baik saja. Tapi, perasaannya berkata lain. Firasat ibunya, hampir selalu benar. Apalagi jika berhubungan dengan adiknya. Tapi, jika dia kembali menghubungi sang adik, adiknya pasti akan marah karena merasa dia yang terlalu over protective. Dia sudah berjanji membiarkannya pergi sendiri. Tapi-ah. Toneri mengacak surai putihnya frustasi.

.x.o.x.

Dia tersadar ketika mendengar suara gaduh. Suara dengung kereta yang sedang lewat. Matanya perlahan terbuka, menyesuaikan dengan penerangan ruangan tempatnya beristirahat yang cukup menyilaukan mata. Ah, cahaya matahari sore. Sudah sore-

"Astaga" Pekiknya terkejut dan langsung duduk diatas ranjang sebuah kamar minimalis. Bukan kamarnya. Kamar itu kecil, namun tertata rapi. Suara riuh di luar menunjukkan jika tempat itu dekat dengan stasiun kereta api.

"Dimana ini?" Gumamnya sambil menatap sekitar. Kamar itu berukuran sekita meter. Hanya ada sebuah ranjang, lemari, meja belajar beserta kursinya. Ah, disamping lemari ada keranjang untuk meletakkan pakaian kotor.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Suara lembut seorang wanita membuatnya menoleh. Tampak olehnya seorang wanita paruh baya berambut hijau tersenyum lega, berjalan menuju ranjang.

"Ha'i... Gomene telah merepotkan, Ba-san" Natsuki duduk di pinggir ranjang, tubuhnya masih cukup lemah, namun dia cukup kuat untuk kembali pulang.

"Yokatta, ne..."

"Ryuuga Natsuki, desu"

"Aa, Natsuki-chan. Aku Uzuki Yugao. Kau bisa memanggilku Yugao" Yugao tersenyum ramah.

"Ha'i, Yugao Ba-san. Arigatou, sudah menolongku" Ujar Natsuki tulus.

"Ie, bukan Ba-san yang menolongmu, Natsu-chan. Tapi putri Ba-san" Jawab Yugao.

"Aa, dimana putri Ba-san? Aku ingin berterima kasih padanya" Tanya Natsuki menyadari ketiadaannya. Yugao menatap jam di dinding kamar putrinya. Pukul 5 sore lebih 5 menit.

"Hmm, sepertinya dia masih menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya" Yugao tersenyum lembut mengingat sang putri.

"Siapa nama putri Ba-san? Dan mengambil jurusan apa?" Tanya Natsuki kepo. Yah, tak apalah dari pada tak punya bahan omongan.

"Ah, namanya Uzuki Ino. Dia mengambil kedokteran di Todai" Yugao menjawabnya dengan binar bahagia di matanya. Wanita itu, begitu senang dan bangga karena putrinya bisa masuk universitas bergengsi dengan jurusan yang tak kalah wah-nya.

"Sugoi... Semester berapa, Ba-san?"

"Semester akhir" Yugao menatap teduh Natsuki. "Dia sempat khawatir dengan keadaanmu saat menemukanmu pingsan di taman. Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa" Lanjutnya sambil membelai rambut Natsuki sayang. Matanya berkaca-kaca, membuat Natsuki bertanya-tanya.

"Ba-san kenapa?" Tanya Natsuki mengeluarkan isi kepalanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ba-san hanya ingat pernah punya seorang teman yang cukup mirip denganmu. Mungkin, jika dia sebesar dirimu, kalian akan sangat mirip" Deg. Ucapan Yugao membuat Natsuki bertanya-tanya, apa Yugao adalah sahabat ibunya.

"Benarkah? Siapa nama teman Ba-san?" Tanya Natsuki penasaran.

"Hmm... Namanya Hikari. Ba-san lupa nama keluarganya, karena itu sudah sangat lama" Deg. Hikari. Itu ibunya. Wanita ini mengenal ibunya sebelum terpisah dengan keluarganya.

"Benarkah? Memangnya Ba-san tidak pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Ie, Ba-san hanya pernah berkenalan ketika Hikari berlibur ke Suna. Ba-san dulu tinggal disana sebelum menemani Ino yang mendapatkan beasiswa di Todai. Jadi Ba-san tidak tahu kabarnya" Yugao menatap keatas seperti berpikir.

"Sudah lebih dari 30 tahun berlalu. Dan kami tak pernah lagi bertemu. Ah, Ba-san sangat merindukannya. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang sangat baik" Yugao menatap Natsuki sendu.

"Sayangnya, Ba-san hanya mengenal Hikari selama satu minggu. Karena setelah itu, Hikari harus kembali ke Konoha melanjutkan sekolahnya"

"Berapa... Umur Hikari-san saat itu?" Tanya Natsuki menahan perasaannya.

"Hmm... Kalau tidak salah, saat itu Hikari-chan berumur 9 tahun. Ya, 9 tahun, mengingat kami sama-sama kelas 3 ES" Natsuki terdiam. 9 tahun? Bukankah, itu saat dimana ibu hilang?

"Memangnya ada apa Natsu-chan?" Tanya Yugao sambil menatap Natsuki heran.

"Ie, daijoubu" Natsuki menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Mungkin, belum saatnya. Setidaknya, banyak hal yang harus dia pastikan terlebih dahulu.

"Tadaima~" Suara dari luar ruangan terdengar.

"Ah, Ino-chan sudah pulang. Ba-san ke depan dulu" Pamit Yugao yang dijawab anggukan Natsuki. Natsuki menghela nafas. Hari ini cukup banyak kejutan. Mungkin, dengan begini, sedikit demi sedikit segalanya akan terungkap. Tapi, apakah segalanya akan lebih baik? Mengcengkeram kapalanya yang mulai pening kembali, Natsuki mengerang.

"If there something bad from this link to them, I'll pay back" Ujarnya lirih.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Suara seorang gadis membuatnya mendongak. Tampak olehnya seorang gadis berambut pirang pony tail yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Aa, sudah lebih baik. Arigatou" Natsuki tersenyum tulus.

"Sama-sama. Aku tak melakukan apa-apa kok. Tapi…" Ino menatap Natsuki lurus dengan alis berkerut.

"Nani?"

"Apa kau, baru saja melakukan operasi?" Deg. Tubuh Natsuki menegang.

"Aku benar, ya?" Ino menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Natsuki, tidur terlentang sambil menutup mata.

"Hmm" Gumaman Natsuki membuat Ino membuka matanya.

"Lalu, bukankah kau seharusnya masih menjalani perawatan? Itu operasi besar, kan?" Ino terduduk menatap Natsuki tak mengerti, sedang Natsuki hanya tersenyum.

"Karena ada hal-hal yang harus kita korbankan untuk mendapatkan hal lainnya" Jawaban Natsuki membuat Ino tambah mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Dan kau, tidak harus memikirkan permasalahanku, Ino-chan~" Ucapan Natsuki membuat Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggerutu.

"Hei, bagaimana kuliahmu?" Tanya Natsuki membuat Ino kembali fokus.

"Kau tahu?" Natsuki mengangguk. Ino kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Hmm… aku bingung" Ucapan Ino lebih mirip gumaman, namun Natsuki bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa melalui ini semua" Ino menatap Natsuki sebelum membelalak terkejut. Astaga, dia bercerita pada orang asing. Batinnya. Dia segera bangkit berdiri.

"Kenapa?" Natsuki menaikkan salah satu alisnya heran.

"Kau, bagaimana bisa sudah tahu namaku tapi tak memperkenalkan diri padaku?" Ujar Ino sambil berkacak pinggang. Natsuki tersenyum sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Aa, maaf. Aku Ryuuga Natsuki. Kau bisa memanggilku Natsuki, Natsu atau N. teman-temanku biasa memanggilku begitu" Ino mengangguk paham dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Salam kenal kalau begitu. Kau pasti sudah diajak bicara ibuku ya. Hah~ Ka-san kadang terlalu melebih-lebihkan" Ino menarik kembali tangannya setelah mereka berjabat tangan.

"Tidak juga. Kau harus senang, Yugao Ba-san orang yang baik. Dia sangat menyayangimu. Aku tahu itu" Ino mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah. Sekarang aku ingin mengantarmu pulang. Keluargamu pasti mencarimu" Ino segera beranjak menuju pintu keluar, namun suara Natsuki mencegahnya.

"Kau pasti lelah. Aku akan pulang sendiri" Dan Ino pun terpaksa membiarkan karena Natsuki terus memberikan alasan. Mereka bahkan bertukar nomer telepon, dan Natsuki berjanji akan menelepon jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya di jalan. Bagaimana pun, Ino merasa bertanggungjawab jika sesuatu terjadi padanya, mengingat dia yang membawa Natsuki kemari.

Natsuki pun pamit pada Yugao dan berjanji akan berkunjung kapan-kapan. Natsuki juga mengucapkan terima kasih pada keduanya ketika mereka berpisah di depan pintu apartemen itu. Setelahnya, Natsuki beranjak pergi dari apartemen itu. Berjalan menuju jalan raya dengan langkah perlahan, Natsuki tampak memikirkan banyak hal.

Matahari mulai tenggelam. Sebentar lagi malam dan dia belum membuat makan malam. Dia pun bergegas mencari kendaraan umum, taksi lebih tepatnya, mengingat dia cukup buta arah. Belasan tahun tinggal di Inggris membuatnya lupa pada tanah kelahirannya. Lagi pula, dia disini waktu masih berusia sangat belia, jadi wajar jika dia tak ingat. Toh, dulu semasa kecilnya dia hanya tinggal di daerah pinggiran dan jarang keluar rumah. Meski begitu, masa itu adalah masa-masa yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Selalu melihat tawa kedua orang tuanya, hidup sederhana namun bahagia.

.x.o.x.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Suara datar yang belum dihafalnya itu membuatnya mendongak. Irish sapphirenya menemukan Sasori berdiri di depan Ferrari merahnya dengan bersidekap. Tatapan matanya lurus, seakan mengintrogasi. Di samping Sasori berdiri dua orang yang tampak tak asing di matanya. Natsuki menghela nafas lelah. Tubuhnya masih lemas, dan lihat apa yang didapatinya ketika sampai?

"Aku tidak tahu kau tertarik pada kehidupanku, Nii-san" Pelipis Kanan Sasori berkedut mendengar suara lemah Natsuki. Tunggu, lemah?

Sasori menurunkan tangannya dan berjalan mendekati Natsuki, menatap gadis yang mengaku putri bibi angkatnya itu seksama. Wajah itu tampak pucat dan lelah. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Sasori mengerjapkan matanya ketika Natsuki menjentikkan jarinya di depan matanya, membuatnya mendengus. Buat apa juga dia mengkhawatirkan gadis ini?

"Aku hanya tak tahu jika kau suka keluar malam" Matahari memang sudah tenggelam. Tapi waktu bahkan baru menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Lagi, Natsuki menghela nafas.

"Bisakah kita bicara lain kali? Aku sangat lelah" Natsuki perlahan berjalan meninggalkan ketiganya.

"Kau Namikaze, kan?" Suara datar, dingin dan to the point itu membuat langkahnya terhenti. Tak terlalu terkejut dengan kenyataan ada orang lain yang tahu, mengingat mereka bukan anak-anak biasa.

"Apa maksudmu?" Natsuki berujar sambil berbalik menatap ketiganya datar.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Ryuuga? Ah, tidak. Namikaze." Itachi bertanya menuntut. Dia sangat tidak suka ada yang membahayakan kekasihnya. Dan jika gadis dihadapannya berniat balas dendam, pasti sang kekasih akan kena imbasnya.

"Aa, kurasa kalian salah paham" Natsuki menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Menatap Itachi datar. Tak ada niat baginya untuk bedebat, namun bukan berarti pula dia akan memberitahukan semuanya.

"Apa maksudmu?-" Sasori menghentikan Itachi yang terlihat tak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Well, dia mengerti. Uchiha sangat tidak sabar, apalagi jika menyangkut miliknya.

"Itachi" Teguran Sasori membuat Itachi mendecih.

"Natsuki, sebenarnya untuk apa kau kemari? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Sasori menatap lurus irish sapphire Natsuki yang kini menatapnya datar.

"Kenapa kalian ingin tahu? Apa kehidupanku begitu menarik untuk kalian?" Natsuki mengangkat tangan kanannya menahan Sasori yang akan berbicara.

"Dengar" Natsuki memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaketnya.

"Kedatanganku kemari hanya ingin mewujudkan permintaan ibuku. Dan itu tak ada hubungannya dengan kalian." Natsuki memijat pelipisnya, kepalanya mulai pening kembali. Dia cukup heran, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kepalanya? Bukankah dia sudah baikan?

"Jika itu berhubungan dengan Namikaze, maka itu berhubungan denganku" Ucapan Itachi membuat Natsuki meliriknya malas.

"Terserah" Natsuki mengangkat bahunya cuek dan beranjak pergi, namun tangan Itachi mencengkeramnya erat. Natsuki tidak merintih meski sakit, dia hanya menatap datar Itachi.

"Aku peringatkan padamu, gadis muda. Jangan main-main dengan Uchiha" Bisikan berupa ancaman Itachi membuat Natsuki menyeringai. Sasori dan Deidara menatap gadis itu heran, apa yang diucapkan Itachi pada gadis itu hingga membuatnya menyeringai. Seringai meremehkan. Dan itu semua membuat Itachi geram.

"Seperti aku takut padamu saja" Jawab Natsuki dengan ekspresi kembali datar.

"Aku tidak main-main, Brengsek" Itachi mengeratkan cengkeramannya dengan nafas memburu, membuat Sasori dan Deidar segera menarik dan menahannya yang seakan ingin menghajar Natsuki.

"Itachi, tenangkan dirimu. Dia seorang gadis. Jangan berbuat kasar padanya" Deidara mengeluarkan suaranya setelah sekian lama. Nafas Itachi masih memburu dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah pada Natsuki. Berusaha meredam amarahnya, Itachi hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Sasori ketika menyadari tangan Natsuki yang merah, bahkan terlihat memar.

"Bukan masalah" Jawaban ringan itu membuat Sasori bingung. Gadis macam apa yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Natsu-"

"Aku tak apa-apa" Natsuki menatap Sasori tegas, meski wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat. Dan sedikit banyak membuat Sasori khawatir. Entah mengapa dia menyesal membawa Itachi kemari, apalagi ketika melihat kondisi Natsuki yang sedang tidak sehat.

"Baiklah" Sasori mengalah "Tapi, bisakah kau jelaskan pada kami. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" Lanjut Sasori.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui" Jawaban Natsuki membuat ketiganya segera menatapnya.

"Apa benar kau Namikaze?" Natsuki menaikkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Sasori, merasa pertanyaan itu tak perlu dijawabnya, namun dia mengangguk.

"Apa kau putri Namikaze Minamoto?" Tanya Deidara. Lagi, Natsuki mengangguk.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada keluarga Namikaze?" Tanya Itachi. Kali ini Natsuki menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu?" Itachi menggeram mendengarnya.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku" Jawabnya dengan emosi yang kembali naik.

"Memangnya, apa hubunganmu dengan Namikaze, Uchiha-san?" Pertanyaan dengan nada datar itu membuat Itachi mendecih. Selama ini tak ada yang pernah membuatnya lepas kontrol dan terhina seperti ini. Tapi kali ini, ini berhubungan dengan Kyuubi. Bagaimana mungkin dia membiarkan saja bahaya menaungi kekasihnya?

"Namikaze Kyuubi adalah kekasihku" Dan Natsuki hanya menanggapinya "Oh"

"Jadi, apa sebenarnya rencanamu pada meraka" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Tak ada rencana sebenarnya" Natsuki mengangkat bahu cuek, membuat Itachi seakan ingin mencekiknya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasori.

"Aku tak ada rencana apapun yang membahayakan mereka, jika itu yang kalian khawatirkan. Tapi-" Ketiga pemuda itu menunggu dengan penasaran.

"Sebaiknya kalian menyuruh mereka berhati-hati" Natsuki menatap mereka dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Karena aku akan menilai apa mereka _layak_ atau _tidak_ " Dan Natsuki pergi meninggalkan mereka, meninggalkan Itachi yang meminta penjelasannya dalam kungkungan Sasori dan Deidara yang menahannya untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh. Apalagi ketika melihat Chiyo keluar dan segera menyuruh Natsuki masuk begitu melihat wajah pucatnya. Chiyo juga menyuruh Sasori dan sahabatnya masuk, yang ditolak halus. Chiyo pun masuk ke dalam dengan kening berkerut melihat wajah ketiganya yang tegang, apalagi dia juga ingat jika wajah Natsuki pucat. Dia pun bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya.

TBC

 **Hmm… akhirnya bisa update lagi :D**

 **Saatnya balas review dulu**

 **Veira sadewa : Lho, emang SasuNaru kok… SasuFemNaru lebih tepatnya, hehehe. Jadi pasti ada** **Cuma saya lagi suka bikin mereka pake nama lain. Udah lama kepikiran soalnya, dan sering mengganggu perjalanan panjang saya menuju alam mimpi (malah curhat :D) Ini sudah Update :D**

 **CorvusOnyx : Mm… maaf ya kalo alurnya GJ, kan sudah dijelaskan diatas :D. sengaja pake nama2 OC, well salah satunya karena g tahu semua nama kharakter animenya, jadi kasih aja nama yang keluar di imajinasi (Peace (-_-)V) NS itu maksudnya ya pairnya NaruSasu. Waraaaaaaaa… saya pake nama Natsuki baru-baru kok. Trus, nama itu udah cukup lama kepikir dan pengen bikin dalam sosok cerita. Jadi bukan saya yang di maksud, hehehe (asli pengen ngakak, Peace (-_-)V)**

 **Adelia437 : Uyeeeee, ini lagi ngumpulin semangat, hehehe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Family?**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Okay, menjawab Review dulu karena ada beberapa hal yang harus diluruskan :D**

 **Darmadarma83 : Ini sudah :D**

 **TikaChanpm : Hmm~ sebenernya~ ehm, gimana ya, hehehe sebenernya udah ada kok :D**

 **CorvusOnyx : Sasufemnaru, kan di cerita ada SFN nya, Cuma saya lupa ngasih huruf F di summary. Gomenne~ maaf ya, kalo bikin kamu bingung. Saya sendiri juga sebenernya lagi bingung di dunia nyata, jadi kebawa deh nggak** _ **konek**_ **ke fiksinya. Sekali lagi maaf yaaaa~ semoga masih mau membaca cerita saya :D**

 **Ririn : Gomenne~ saya nggak bisa bikin cerita yaoi, jadi ini fic Straight as SasuFemNaru. Gomenne kalo mengecewakan Ririn-san. Saya benar-benar minta maaf atas keteledoran saya dalam summary-nya.**

 **Guest : Ehm, maaf ya. Itu memang kesalah saya karena kurang teliti di summary-nya. Saya nggak ada niatan apa pun, karena itu saya minta maaf buat guest yang kecewa, apalagi yang penggemar SN. Saya benar-benar minta maaf buat ketidaknyamanannya.**

 **Lisa : Ehm. Saya emang nggak pinter2 amat sih, buktinya aja belum lulus sampe sekarang. Cerita saya jelek? Lha, saya aja nggak muji cerita saya bagus kok. Kan saya Cuma pengen mosting apa yang saya pikirin. Suka mah silahkan baca, nggak silahkan cabut. Kan jelas noh, adalah DLDR. Yang namanya fiksi, kan udah jelas banyak ngarangnya dari padanya nyatanya. Namanya aja fiksi. Dan maaf, mata saya nggak katarak, Alhamdulillah masih normal. Jadi, mungkin anda salah lihat kalo mata saya katarak. Dan yang namanya manusia itu tempat salah khilaf, nggak ada yang sempurna. Jadi kalo saya kelupaan nulis huruf F d summary, itu wajar. Saya hanya manusia biasa. Saya harap anda memaklumi. Terima kasih sudah mampir :D**

Chapter sebelumnya~

"Jadi, apa sebenarnya rencanamu pada mereka" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Tak ada rencana sebenarnya" Natsuki mengangkat bahu cuek, membuat Itachi seakan ingin mencekiknya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasori.

"Aku tak ada rencana apapun yang membahayakan mereka, jika itu yang kalian khawatirkan. Tapi-" Ketiga pemuda itu menunggu dengan penasaran.

"Sebaiknya kalian menyuruh mereka berhati-hati" Natsuki menatap mereka dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Karena aku akan menilai apa mereka _layak_ atau _tidak_ " Dan Natsuki pergi meninggalkan mereka, meninggalkan Itachi yang meminta penjelasannya dalam kungkungan Sasori dan Deidara yang menahannya untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh. Apalagi ketika melihat Chiyo keluar dan segera menyuruh Natsuki masuk begitu melihat wajah pucatnya. Chiyo juga menyuruh Sasori dan sahabatnya masuk, yang ditolak halus. Chiyo pun masuk ke dalam dengan kening berkerut melihat wajah ketiganya yang tegang, apalagi dia juga ingat jika wajah Natsuki pucat. Dia pun bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya.

.x.o.x.

 **GJ/Abal/Typo/GsesuaiEYD/dll**

 **SFN**

 **DLDR**

 **Happy Reading**

"Sialan! Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan?" Itachi menegak minumannya dengan emosi. Ketiganya sedang duduk ruangan bar tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu. Deidara hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Itachi, sedangkan Sasori menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan tangannya yang setia menggoyangkan minuman dalam gelas kristalnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sas?" Tanya Deidara ketika menatap tingkah Sasori yang tidak biasa. Sasori meliriknya sekilas, sebelum meneguk minumannya. Itachi menatap Sasori minta penjelasan. Dia tahu, jika Sasori seperti itu, maka pemuda itu pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan dia yakin, ini ada hubungannya dengan gadis sialan yang menjadi sepupunya. Shit! Jika saja Natsuki bukan seorang gadis, dia sudah menghajarnya hingga babak belur. Atau jika saja dia melihat tingkahnya yang membahayakan kekasihnya, dia tak akan segan menghancurkan gadis itu. Tapi, Itachi tak memiliki alasan apapun untuk mengusik gadis itu, selain segala kecurigaannya. Otak jeniusnya bahkan tak bisa menemukan maksud gadis itu. Gadis itu terlalu misterius. Orang-orang suruhannya bahkan tak bisa menemukan jejaknya. Apa itu artinya, gadis itu menggunakan nama samara? Siapa sebenarnya dia?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Suara menuntut Itachi membuat Sasori menghela nafas.

"Apa kalian memperhatikan keadaannya, tadi?" Pertanyaan aneh itu membuat Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya, sedangkan Deidara menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Natsuki, gadis itu…" Sasori memejamkan matanya mengingat raut wajah gadis itu.

"Dia dalam keadaan tak baik. Dia pucat, jika kalian memperhatikannya"

"Cih. Jadi kau perhatian padanya, sekarang? Kau tertarik padanya, eh?" Cibir Itachi tak suka. Bisa-bisanya, disaat seperti ini sahabatnya itu malah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

"Memangnya kenapa, jika dia sakit? Kau khawatir padanya?" Tambah Itachi sambil mendecih.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau ingin katakana, Sas? Langsung saja, jangan berbelit-belit" Deidara berusaha menengahi.

"Gadis itu, apa kalian tidak berfikir jika dia ingin balas dendam… Sudah pasti sesuatu terjadi pada keluarga Namikaze? Seseorang dari mereka setidaknya. Ini sudah sebulan sejak kedatangannya kemari, kalau kalian ingat" Kata-kata Sasori membuat Itachi tertegun. Benar juga, jika gadis itu ingin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, pasti dia sudah melakukan sesuatu.

"Tapi bisa saja dia sedang mencari kesempatan. Dia-"

"Itachi" Itachi terdiam menatap tatapan serius Sasori. Sasori hanya akan seperti ini jika menyangkut hal yang penting, terutama keluarganya. Dan Natsuki, kini adalah keluarganya.

"Dia bukanlah gadis bodoh. Jika kau ingat, orang-orang kita bahkan memastikan jika gadis itu tak pernah berhubungan dengan Namikaze. Jika dia memang ingin melakukan sesuatu, dia pasti akan mencari informasi atau melakukan pendekatan pada mereka, atau orang yang berhubungan dengan mereka. Tapi tidak. Dia tidak melakukannya. Yang dilakukannya hanya mengurus café barunya bersama Baa-san. Sebulan ini…" Sasori mengingat apa saja yang dilakukan Natsuki pada keluarganya.

"Dia hanya merawat Baa-san dan Jii-san, bertemu dengan Kaa-san untuk membicarakan ibunya, bertemu Tou-san secara tidak sengaja ketika mereka berpapasan di jalan, menambah koleksi tanaman Jii-san, mengurus perkebunan Jii-san di Ame, bertemu temannya yang seorang pelayan restoran, dan hal-hal biasa sehari-hari. Tak ada hal yang berhubungan dengan Namikaze didalamnya. Menurutmu, apa benar dia ingin balas dendam? Tidakkah kau berfikir, jika dia hanya ingin melihat mereka?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kata-katanya yang menyuruh mereka untuk berhati-hati? Tidakkah itu-"

"Aku ingat Itachi. Tapi kau juga harus memperhatikan, jika kata-kata itu juga dimaksudkan jika _hanya_ " Sasori menekankan kata akhirnya "Jika mereka bertemu, dan Namikaze tak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. Dan sejauh ini, dia sama sekali tak bersinggungan dengan mereka. Jadi yang harus kau lakukan adalah memastikan agar Kyuubi dan keluarganya tidak bertemu dengannya" Itachi terdiam memikirkan ucapan Sasori.

"Kita tidak bisa serta merta menurunkan pengawasan, tentu saja. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, Natsuki tidak memiliki niatan untuk melukai Kyuubi dan keluarganya" Itachi menatap serius Sasori ketika mendengarnya.

"Jadi sekarang kau membelanya?" Tanyanya tajam yang dibalas kedikan bahu oleh Sasori.

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada dikepalaku, sesuatu yang lebih masuk akal dari pada dugaan kita selama ini" Sasori meneguk minumannya, mengabaikan tatapan sengit Itachi. Deidara juga terdiam mendengarnya, dalam hati membenarkan ucapan Sasori. Sementara Itachi masih memikirkan segalanya, mencari celah yang menunjukkan Natsuki berniat buruk pada Namikaze, namun dia harus mengerang frustasi ketika hanya bisa menemukan bahwa apa yang Sasori katakana adalah kebenaran.

"Mungkin, kita bisa meminta bantuan Zetsu?" Ucapan Deidara membuat keduanya menoleh cepat. Zetsu, benar sekali. Dia adalah seorang agen ganda yang mereka kenal secara tak sengaja ketika bertemu di bar dan akhirnya mereka berteman.

"Kau benar. Kenapa tak pernah terpikirkan olehku selama ini? Dia bahkan lebih handal dari pada para detektif yang ku sewa. Astaga…" Itachi tersenyum puas ketika menyadarinya. Sementara Sasori menatap keduanya tak peduli. Terserah dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Asal kalian tak menyakitinya, aku tak akan ikut campur" Kata-kata Sasori membuat tatapan Itachi dan Deidara melebar.

"Kau membelanya?" Itachi menatapnya tak percaya.

"Selama dia tak terbukti melakukan kesalahan apapun, aku akan melakukannya. Bagaimanapun" Tatapan Sasori menajam.

"Dia adikku, sekarang. Ingat itu" Dan Sasori pun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Itachi yang menyumpah serapah karena menurutnya Sasori berkhianat padanya.

 _Bagaimanapun, dia adalah adikku_ Batin Sasori sambil melangkah meninggalkan bar, melajukan mobilnya pergi.

.x.o.x.

"…" Natsuki berdiri di balkon kamarnya sambil menatap langit malam bertabur bintang. Ditelinganya terpasang _headset Bluetooth_ yang sedang menyuarakan seseorang diseberang sana.

"Begitu?" Tanyanya dengan alis terangkat naik. Sedikit menggeleng mendengarnya. Astaga, jadi _pemuda_ itu masih tidak puas dengan jawabannya. Ah-ya. Kenapa bisa dia lupa dengan sifat pemuda itu?

"…"

"Hmm… Biarkan saja. Toh selama ini tak ada yang tahu siapa aku sebenarnya dalam klan." Natsuki mendudukkan dirinya di pagar pembatas sambil menikmati cappuccino hangatnya.

"…"

"No Probblem, Boy. Kau dan Steve tenang saja. Aku hanya…" Menyeruput sedikit cappucinonya, gadis itu kembali berbicara. "Ingin segalanya mengalir apa adanya. Lagi pula, kita sama-sama tahu siapa dia. Tak masalah menyuruhnya tutup mulut dengan nama Z, ne?" Suara diseberang mendengus.

"Hahaha, please… Kau tahu bagaimana aku. Okay? So, Keep calm." Kembali dinikmatinya cappuccino itu hingga tandas sambil tersenyum mendengar jawaban diseberang.

"Ha'I ha'i… Aku tahu aku jelek…" Natsuki menggelengkan kepalanya pada kebiasaan buruk temannya yang suka mengatai seorang gadis jelek.

"Bye, Sai"

Sambungan terputus. Meninggalkan Natsuki dalam keheningan. Sampai sebuah pesan masuk dalam ponselnya di atas meja disamping pintu balkon.

 _Are you Okay?_ –T-

Where are you? What happened with them? Are you Okay? –Z-

Keningnya mengerut melihat pesan masuk itu. Jemarinya mulai membuka kotak email dan pesannya yang ternyata sudah banjir. _Ada apa?_ Batinnya heran.

 _Of course, I am. Why?_ –N-

I am fine, absolutely. Nothing happened to me. Don't worry, you know me well –N-

Tak biasanya kedua orang itu begini. Ada apa sebenarnya?

 _Nothing. Just, Mom have a feeling bad to you. Seriously, you are fine? –T-_

Tangannya segera membalas cepat.

 _Of course. Toneri, Please. Jangan terlalu khawatir padaku. Aku baik-baik saja, ku jamin. –N-_

 _I know what happened. Don't linten them. I am fine. Absolutly. You know who am i. Okay? I'll always call you if something bad happen. Bye. –Z-_

Dengan segera dihapusnya pesan-pesan tak penting yang dia tahu isinya sama. Meski ada sedikit perasaan bersalah. Ah, wanita itu. Wanita paruh baya yang sudah dia anggap ibunya, yang sangat menyayanginya itu. Benar-benar tipe ibu idaman. Ibu sejati. Bahkan _feeling_ nya hamper selalu tepat-atau-benar-benar selalu. Apa, wanita itu memiliki firasat buruk ketika dia jatuh pingsan tadi?

Menghela nafas berat, Natsuki segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Udara malam tak sehat untuk kesehatannya. Dia tak ingin Sang Ibu kembali memiliki firasat buruk dan membuat mereka terbang ke Konoha malam ini juga. Tidak-terima kasih. Dia masih ingin menikmati waktu yang tersisa tanpa campur tangan mereka.


	5. Chapter 5

**Family?**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kisimoto**

* * *

 **Guest** : Hehehe, gomene kalo kependekan :D

 **Guest** : Ini sudah lebih panjang (sama aja deng) #nyengir. Bukan kok, Z dan Zetsu bukan orang yang sama. Cerita ini sebenarnya punya banyak aktor dari fandom FT, Cuma saya nggak bikin crossover karena mereka hanya peran pembantu. Begitu #nyengirsambilgarukkepala

 **Darmadarma83 :** Iyaaaaa ini sudah lanjut ;)

 **Guest** : Ini sudah lanjut, semoga kamu makin penasaran :D

 **Rizuki1993** : Terima kasih sudah suka :D

 **TikaChanpm** : Hehehe, okeee... kali ini sudah agak jelas kok ceritanya :D

 **Mugiwara eimi** : Oke, sudah diperbaiki buah Cp 2 nya, makasih buat koreksinya :D chp kali ini banyak fokus ke interaksi mereka kok ;) hehehe, kalo typo memang nggak bisa dihindari, ne #cengengesan

 **85** : ini Saskey udah muncul maaf ya, nggak bisa kilat up nya :D

 **Uzumaki megami** : Ini sudah lanjut :D

 **Ryuuhi Akira** : Terima kasih sudah suka, dan ini lanjutannyaaa~ :D

* * *

-Selamat membaca -

* * *

 **Chapter sebelumnya~**

 _Of course. Toneri, Please. Jangan terlalu khawatir padaku. Aku baik-baik saja, ku jamin. –N-_

 _I know what happened. Don't linten them. I am fine. Absolutly. You know who am i. Okay? I'll always call you if something bad happen. Bye. –Z-_

Dengan segera dihapusnya pesan-pesan tak penting yang dia tahu isinya sama. Meski ada sedikit perasaan bersalah. Ah, wanita itu. Wanita paruh baya yang sudah dia anggap ibunya, yang sangat menyayanginya itu. Benar-benar tipe ibu idaman. Ibu sejati. Bahkan _feeling_ nya hamper selalu tepat-atau-benar-benar selalu. Apa, wanita itu memiliki firasat buruk ketika dia jatuh pingsan tadi?

Menghela nafas berat, Natsuki segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Udara malam tak sehat untuk kesehatannya. Dia tak ingin Sang Ibu kembali memiliki firasat buruk dan membuat mereka terbang ke Konoha malam ini juga. Tidak-terima kasih. Dia masih ingin menikmati waktu yang tersisa tanpa campur tangan mereka.

* * *

.x.o.x.

Abal, GJ, g sesuai EYD, OOC, Gender Switch, dE-eL-e

.x.o.x.

* * *

Natsuki sedang berbelanja untuk keperluan cafenya ketika sebuah tangan menariknya, tepat sebelum dia memasuki pasar tradisional. Saphhirenya menatap tajam orang yang menariknya menuju life.

"Lepaskan" Serunya yang tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke, sang pelaku.

"Ya! Teme. Ku bilang lepaskan" Natsuki menghempas tangan Sasuke kasar. Pemuda itu menatapnya tajam sebelum kembali meraih tangannya dan menariknya masuk ke dalam life yang kebetulan terbuka setelah beberapa orang keluar dari dalamnya. Sasuke melepaskan tangan Natsuki setelah pintu lift tertutup dan menatapnya dengan tatapan murka.

"Jadi ini benar-benar Kau, _Dobe_?" Sasuke menekankan pada kata terakhirnya. Natsuki Menghela nafas, merutuki kecerobohannya memanggil pemuda itu dengan panggilan _kesayangan_ mereka.

"Yeah, it's me" Natsuki menatap berani onyx Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam, antara amarah dan kecewa. Mereka diam sampai lift terbuka di basement. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke menarik tangan Natsuki menuju mobilnya. Dan kali ini lebih lembut.

"Kau akan membawaku kemana? Aku harus berbelanja" Natsuki berusaha menarik tangannya agar terlepas, namun pegangan Sasuke pada tangannya terlalu erat, meski tidak sekuat tadi.

"Kita harus bicara, Dobe. Kau tak ingin aku membocorkan siapa kau sebenarnya kan?" Sasuke menjeda ucapannya ketika membuka pintu penumpang samping kemudi untuk Natsuki-

"Ootsutsuki Namikaze Naruto?" –atau yang mulai kita panggil Naruto sekarang.

Naruto hanya menatap keluar dengan tangan kiri yang menyangga rahangnya, tak ingin menatap wajah menyebalkan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke menyetir dengan tenang sambil sesekali melirik gadis disampingnya. Menghela nafas dia pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Dobe? Dan kenapa kau mengecat rambutmu jadi biru?" Pertanyaan Sasuke hanya mendapat jawaban berupa lirikan sekilas. Kesal karena diabaikan, Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau berniat bunuh diri, Teme? Jika begitu, jangan mengajakku ikut serta" Bentak Naruto kesal. Apa Sasuke tidak tahu? Jika selama ini dia mati-matian menjaga rahasianya mengenai keberadaannya dari semua orang? Bahkan keluarganya? Apa pemuda itu tidak puas sudah mengganggu kehidupannya selama di Inggris dulu?

"Ya! Aku ingin bunuh diri dan mengajakmu ikut serta" Balas Sasuke ikut membentak. Apa gadis itu tidak tahu, jika dia setengah mati merindukannya dan kelimpungan ketika dia tidak bisa mengetahui dimana keberadaannya selama ini?

Naruto mengurut pelipisnya, rasa pusing kembali menderanya jika terlalu banyak pikiran dan kekhawatiran yang dirasakannya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti merecoki kehidupanku, Sas? Aku lelah, kau tahu?" Ucapan lirih Naruto membuat Sasuke terhenyak. Apa selama ini dirinya menyusahkan gadis itu? Tidakkan gadis itu tahu, jika selama ini dia sangat ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya dan memeluk gadis itu, menyatakan pada dunia jika dia miliknya?

"Apa aku benar-benar mengganggu hidupmu, Dobe?" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Selama ini, Sasuke memang selalu menjahili Naruto. Kehidupan kuliah mereka sering diisi dengan berbagai macam pertengkaran yang sengaja Sasuke buat untuk menarik perhatiannya. Dan sayangnya, gadis dihadapannya sama sekali tidak peka akan perasaannya.

"Sasuke" Naruto mulai menatap Sasuke serius, mengabaikan pening yang dirasakannya.

"Kau harus tahu jika aku tidak ingin ada orang yang ikut campur dalam kehidupanku. Tidak kau, atau bahkan keluargaku" Sasuke terdiam mendengarkan.

"Karena kau sudah tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, kau tentu tahu apa tujuanku kemari"

"Untuk balas dendam?" Ucapan Sasuke membuat pelipis kiri Naruto berkedut.

"Kenapa semua orang selalu mengira aku ingin balas dendam, sih?" Ah, akhirnya sifat kekanakan Naruto terlihat, dan hal itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati. Naruto sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu ketika mengatakannya.

"Memang mau apa lagi?" Sasuke mengucapkannya sambil mengangkat bahu, seolah mengindikasikan jika semua orang akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang diungkapkannya tadi.

"Aku bukan orang picik dan pendendam, meski aku sangat ingin balas dendam" Naruto menjawab dengan suara yang dalam, menunjukkan betapa dia menahan diri untuk tidak tenggelam dalam perasaan bencinya.

"Lalu apa? Apa yang sebenarnya kau ingin lakukan?"

"Mungkin kau bisa bertanya pada kakakmu?" Jawaban Naruto membuat Sasuke mengernyit heran. Itachi? Memang apa yang sudah Itachi dapatkan?

"Memangnya apa yang kau katakan pada Itachi?" Naruto mendengus mendengar jawaban Sasuke, gadis itu lebih memilih untuk menatap lurus ke depan, ke jalan raya yang sepi.

"Please, Teme. Kemana otak pintarmu itu? Apa semua Uchiha berotak tumpul jika menyangkut orang yang mereka sayangi?" Kata-kata Naruto membuat Sasuke terhenyak. Apa selama ini sebenarnya Naruto tahu perasaannya, tapi memilih berpura-pura tidak tahu?

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto menghela nafas sambil mendengus.

"Ck, kau pasti tahu jika kakakmu itu memiliki kekasih seorang Namikaze, bukan?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Seharusnya kakakmu memperingatkan mereka untuk lebih berhati-hati, bukan mendatangiku dan mengancam. Dia kira siapa dirinya mau mengancam menggunakan nama Uchiha? Cih, kekanakan" Sasuke hanya diam, tak ingin menyela, namun dalam hati dia berjanji akan menemui Itachi dan bertanya apa saja yang sudah dilakukan si keriput itu pada bidadarinya.

"Lagi pula, bukankah mereka sudah menyewa detektif untuk memata-mataiku? Dan mereka tidak mendapatkan hasil apa-apa karena aku memang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tidakkah seharusnya dia berfikir?" Naruto menatap Sasuke lurus.

"Jika aku memang berniat melakukan sesuatu, aku akan melakukannya segera. Secepat aku datang, karena aku bukanlah orang yang suka menunggu. Ah, tentu saja. Bodohnya aku, mereka kan tidak mengenalku" Naruto terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya dan mengalihkan tatapannya untuk melihat langit di luar kaca.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak ikut campur, Teme. Jangan libatkan dirimu dalam masalahku. Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan ku sebagai teman, tapi jangan sampai kau mendapat kesulitan karena ku. Aku benci membuat orang lain kesulitan karena ku" Rahang Sasuke mengeras mendengarnya.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti juga, Naruto?" Naruto terkejut mendengar bentakan Sasuke. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dan menyakitkan karena terlalu terkejut. Permasalahannya disini membuatnya lebih cepat lelah, belum lagi kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu yang membuat tubuhnya semaki lemah. Tangan kanan Naruto segera meremas bagian kiri dadanya.

 _Shit! Jangan sekarang, Please..._ Batinnya dengan tetap berusaha menunjukkan wajah tenang. Namun rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi dan membuatnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin dengan wajah pucat.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku-" Sasuke terbelalak ketika melihat Naruto yang terhuyung dan jatuh kearah depan, pingsan. Terima kasih, karena tubuh Naruto tertahan seatbelt, sehingga tidak membentur dasboard.

"Naruto? Naruto? Naruto?" Sasuke menepuk pipi Naruto dan terbelalak ketika merasakan suhunya yang dingin. Wajah Naruto juga tiba-tiba pucat sesaat setelah-

"Oh, Shit!" Dengan segera Sasuke melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Ini salahnya. Naruto begini karenanya. Sasuke tidak menyangka jika berita yang didengarnya dari teman kampusnya dulu benar. Jika Naruto memiliki masalah dengan jantungnya.

"Bertahanlah, Naruto. Ku mohon. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mencintaimu" Sasuke meracau dalam perjalanan mereka menuju rumah sakit.

* * *

.x.o.x.

* * *

 _Prang_

Kembali suara kaca yang pecah membuat Toneri yang sedang mengambil berkas yang tertinggal di rumah terhenyak. Dengan cepat pemuda itu turun menuju dapur dan mendapati ibunya yang kembali bersimpuh sambil menangis dengan pecahan mangkok dihadapannya.

"Mom, are you okay?" Toneri membantu Mirajane duduk di kursi conter dapur. Wanita itu masih menangis dengan tatapan kosong.

"Naru..." Isakan Mirajane yang menyayat hati membuat Toneri khawatir. Ibunya jarang seperti ini. Apakah memang sedang terjadi sesuatu pada adiknya?

 _Tuhan... Tolong, jaga Naruto dan jangan biarkan hal yang buruk terjadi padanya_ Do'anya dalam hati.

"Mom, Naru is okay. Trust me. Aku menghubunginya kemarin dan dia bilang baik-baik saja" Bukannya tenang, Mirajane justru menggelengkan kepalanya dan terisak semakin keras.

"No, Son. This the second time. I'm sure there something bad happen to her. You know her. She always hidden something to us." Perkataan ibunya membuat Toneri terhenyak. Benar. Naruto selalu memiliki sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.

"Jemput dia, Toneri. Jemput dia" Raungan ibunya membuatnya semakin khawatir. Ini pertama kalinya mereka jauh dari Naruto sejak gadis itu menjadi bagian dari mereka. Dan ini juga pertama kalinya Naruto pergi dengan menyembunyikan keberadaannya.

Jika saja kau tahu, Toneri, jika adikmu berada di Jepang, tepatnya Konoha. Mungkin kau akan langsung menjemputnya dan tak akan membiarkannya kembali menginjakkan kakinya ke kota itu.

* * *

.x.o.x.

* * *

Sasuke berlari mengikuti brankar yang membawa tubuh Naruto menuju ruang ICU. Dalam perjalanan mereka, tampak seorang dokter wanita berambut pirang yang terlihat terkejut dan segera berlari mengambil alih perawatan Naruto tepat ketika seorang perawat akan memanggil dokter.

"Tsunade-sensei?" Perawat bernama Mio itu tampak terkejut.

"Aku akan menanganinya. Dan tolong panggilkan Kimimaro-Sensei. Aku butuh bantuannya segera" Tsunade mengatakannya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Sasuke tidak terlalu memperhatikan siapa Tsunade, karena pikirannya lebih khawatir pada keadaan Naruto. Tsunade masuk diikuti beberapa perawat, sedangkan Sasuke menunggu di luar. Tak lama seorang dokter laki-laki masuk ruang ICU diikuti perawat Mio. Sasuke masih menunggu dengan cemas ketika memperoleh telepon dari Itachi.

"Hn"

" _Sasuke, dimana Kau?_ "

"Rumah Sakit Konoha"

" _Apa? Kau sakit? Terluka?_ "

"Tidak"

" _Lalu?_ "

"Itachi" Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"..."

"Bisakah kau tak lagi mengusik gadis itu?"

" _Apa maksudmu?_ " Sasuke dapat mengira jika Itachi sedang mengeraskan rahangnya, karena kata-katanya keluar mirip desisan.

"Kau tak tahu siapa dia"

" _Aku tahu_ "

"Tidak, kau tak tahu" Sasuke menghela nafas. Mereka sama. Sama-sama Uchiha, dan Uchiha tak pernah membiarkan miliknya terusik. Apa Naruto milikmu, eh? Sasuke?

" _Kalau begitu beritahu aku. Apa selain Namikaze, dia-_ "

"Itachi, kau tahu aku" Itachi terdiam mendengar suara lemah adiknya. Sasuke adalah typecal orang keras kepala, paling keras dikeluarganya. Dan ini adalah hal baru mendengar adiknya seperti ini.

" _Apa kau mengenalnya?_ " Suara Itachi melunak, meski pikirannya masih tidak menyukai Naruto, yang dikenalnya sebagai Natsu.

"Ya" Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan suara tercekat. Ketakutan masih mengiringinya, dan itu membuatnya merasa sangat lemah.

"..."

"Nii-san" Itachi tertegun. Sasuke hanya memanggilnya kakak di saat tertentu, seperti karena paksaan kedua orang tuanya. Namun panggilan Sasuke yang lemah dan penuh harapan adalah sesuatu yang sangat baru untuknya.

"Ku mohon, jangan lagi mengusiknya. Aku-" Itachi tidak akan terkejut jika Sasuke memaksanya, namun suara adiknya yang hampir menangis dan, memohon?

" _Aku akan kesana. Kita bicarakan ini dan katakan padaku yang sebenarnya_ " Itachi menutup sambungannya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa menatap kosong pintu ruang ICU.

* * *

.x.o.x.

* * *

"Ada apa?" Sasori menatap heran pada Itachi yang tiba-tiba beranjak dari kursinya. Mereka sedang mengobrol sambil menunggu waktu rapat bersama Deidara. Perusahaan mereka memang bekerja sama, selain karena persahabatan mereka.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Sasuke?" Deidara heran melihat wajah tak terbaca Itachi.

"Bukan. Tapi adikmu, Sasori" Tubuh Sasori menegang. Dia tahu siapa yang Itachi maksud.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasori ikut berdiri mengikuti Itachi yang akan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Entahlah. Tapi dia sedang bersama Sasuke di RS Konoha" Wajah Sasori mengeras.

"Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu, bukan, Itachi?" Sasori mengenal Itachi. Mengenal baik tabiat Uchiha, dan dia khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto karena ulah Itachi.

"Aku bukan pengecut, Sasori. Dan aku masih mengingatnya sebagai keluargamu. Lebih baik kita kesana dan biarkan adikku menjelaskannya" Itachi segera keluar dari pintu diikuti Sasori yang berwajah khawatir dan Deidara yang menatap keduanya tak mengerti.

* * *

.x.o.x.

* * *

Apakah segalanya akan berjalan lancar, seperti yang Naruto rencanakan? Atau justru sebaliknya, dengan mulai diketahuinya identitasnya yang sesungguhnya? Bahkan sebelum dia melihat apa yang ingin dilihatnya?

* * *

- **TBC** -


End file.
